Kitty's Very Bad Day
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: As he tried to clear his vision, he realized that he was alone in the room. Suddenly the nights dreams filled his mind. Kitty lay motionless in his arms, not breathing, not moving and he held her lifeless body
1. Just Another Day

Kitty's Very Bad Day Chapter 1 

_**Gunsmoke**_

Note: This started out as a short story, but, I have a problem with making things too short. It escalated so please bear with me. **PS**, I promise you this is not just a story about sex. It had started out as just a day in the life, but unfortunately it blossomed into more. Sorry. KR

She knew it was going to be a bad day from the moment she set her dainty little feet onto the floor beside her bed and stepped on his US Marshal's pin. She always felt that that star had it in for her, now she was sure as she carefully pulled the pin out of her foot and watched as it began to bleed. "Men!" She said angrily as she threw the pin on the nightstand and looked at Matt. He lay there sleeping, his arm thrown over his eyes and his chest bared. The sheet was pulled low on his hips. She had to stop and admire his strong chest. He was an incredibly sexy man, but last light it was all about him. She thought back to what put her in such a rotten mood.

"_Hello, Kitten." He said as he entered her bedroom at the Long Branch. She could see that he was aroused. His blues eyes had grown quite dark. She also knew what caused it. He had just been dancing with one of her girls, which was unlike him, and she had left the saloon for the solitude of her bedroom. She felt jealous and she wanted to claw out the eyes of one of her best girls. As she stood there looking up at him, he began to untie the sash of her robe. _

"_Matt," she said, pushing his hands away. "I'm not in the mood." She said tying the sash and starting to walk away. Matt reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his embrace. He suddenly kissed her. She held her hands on his chest, attempting to push him away, but he wasn't willing to relinquish his grasp on her. She knew he wouldn't force her. Matt would never hurt her, but she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to refuse him. She loved him with every inch of her being. And that made her a sucker for his foreplay, even if she didn't reach a pinnacle, she always made sure that he was satisfied. _

_She felt her robe being removed, as the night air chilled her slightly. His hands were rough, one thing she loved was the contrast of his callused hands on her smooth skin. It did excite her to a point. His rough hands grasped at her breast and she gasped in his mouth. He was purposely being rough with her, and she knew that. But she wanted him now as well. He maneuvered her over to the bed, by this time she was minus her robe and he had is britches down to his hips. To her surprise, she never made it to the bed, but found herself pinned against the wall, as he slipped his arms under her knees and guided her legs around his waist. She pulled her mouth from his and gasped as he quickly entered her, not giving her time to slowly get used to him. Even after 10 years of being together, he was a very big man, and she was a small woman compared to his bulk. That sometimes made for uncomfortable situations. Such as now, when he did not stop to think of the discomfort he might cause her. But like always, Kitty adapted. She took in a quiet deep breath and willed her lower body to relax. With in minutes, Matt was moving inside of her. She loved the muscles in his back. They were strong and hard and she enjoyed the feel of them tightening under her hand. _

_Matt continued to push his hips hard against her, then withdrew, only to slam back into her. Kitty wrapped her one arm around his neck as the other hand snaked between their bodies to manipulate her throbbing sex. But Matt grabbed her hands, he pinned them on either side of her head as he continued to slam into her. Suddenly, without warning, she felt the heat of his release. Once again, he had reached orgasm, and had not thought about her needs. She knew he loved her, he just didn't get it. Sometimes you need to work to satisfy your woman. Maybe she should tell him. Looking up into his blue eyes, she felt her heart beating faster against her breast. Before she realized it, her mouth devoured his. Kitty moaned as Matt pulled back slightly, and his fingers found that sensitive spot between their joined bodies. He would not relinquish hold on her mouth, his tongue dipping into her mouth in the rhythm of his moving body. After what seemed like forever, Kitty felt that familiar tightening in her lover body. He was pushing her over the edge and she was going to go willingly. But then he stopped, as he emptied his seed once more into her. Kitty gasped in frustration as he pulled from her and gently lowered a frustrated and very unsatisfied Kitty to the ground. He showered her face with kisses as though they had both enjoyed the love making, but she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise._

That memory alone made her boil inside. She was frustrated, angry, resentful of the fact that it was all so easy for him to get pleasure last night, while she had trust her hips frantically against his to achieve the same goal, but he relinquished hold of his orgasm first and left her in the cold. There was nothing to do, but bathe, get dressed and go shopping. She had work to do and that would keep her occupied for the time being. As she came around the bed, a very groggy Matt reached out to her and fumbled with her robe. "Matt! Stop! I have things to do!" She said as he pulled her on top of his chest.

"But I want you, Kitten." He said as his mouth devoured hers.

"That's nice to know." She said kissing him back. Suddenly she sat up and pushed her body up off of his. She then went into her bathroom and got ready for her bath, but not before locking the door behind her.

Matt sat back on the bed and smiled. He knew that she was frustrated as hell. He knew that he had not allowed her to reach her own orgasm last night. Of course, he felt badly for depriving her of the satisfaction, but he knew that he would soon more than make up for it. 'Today is going to end with a bang for sure.' He thought to himself. Kitty would be in that bath for sometime, trying to quietly take care of some unfinished business, but he would leave her tend to her needs for now, because tonight, she was his. Her body and soul would be his. Smiling he stood up and grabbed his robe from the foot of the bed. He then leaned against the door and listened. What he heard surprised him. He could hear her in there quietly sobbing. 'This is not good.' He thought to himself. Looking around, he found the key to the door and unlocked the door. Kitty's knees were up against her breast and her face was hidden in her knees. "Kitten, what's wrong?" He asked as he stepped over to the bathtub and knelt down.

"Go away, Matt, just go away." She told him without looking up at him.

Matt gently caressed her knee with his hand. "Let me help you, Kitten." He said as his and began to slide between her knees.

"No! Just leave me alone, dammit!" She said shoving him away from her. She was angry with him, that was for sure and he had done this to her.

"I'm not going to leave you like this, Kitten, I did this to you and I wanna help." He said as he forcefully slid his hand down between her thighs. Kitty could not stop him had she wanted to, she was defenseless once his hand made contact with her highly sensitive sex.

He swallowed her gasp, as his fingers slid effortlessly into her hot sheet. He could feel her already contracting around his fingers. She had gotten herself so close, but she had stopped, why? He didn't understand until he felt her nails digging into his back. It wasn't just reaching orgasm, she wanted, she wanted the intimacy with him. She loved the feel of his hard body between her thighs and pressed heavily down on her own. She hung onto him for dear life as she began to thrust against his hand.

"Please! Please Matt, I need you." She cried and he reached his other arm in behind her back and pulled his fingers from her, which made her whimper. Matt gently carried her back to their bed where he laid her wet body on the rumpled up sheets, then quickly took his place between her ivory thighs. He gazed for but a moment at her beautiful thighs, never in a million years would he have known that they held so much power in them, for when she wrapped them around his hips, he felt the strength of them as they pulled him into her. Kitty gasped as Matt filled her completely. He stilled himself, allowing her time to adjust to his presence, while he kissed her neck and jaw, reminding her of the tenderness between them and the fact that this was for her. She gasped as he retreated somewhat from her hot sheath, only to push back into her with a little more force. Within minutes he found a steady rhythm and she locked her ankles over his buttocks. She could feel the muscles in his derriere contracting each time he withdrew and returned. Kitty gasped for air as he moved his hips experimentally, and knew that a scream was building not only in her body, but in her throat as well. Trying to bite down as gently as possible on his shoulder, she came in a downpour of sensations. She felt as though her head exploded into a million pieces along with her entire body. But Matt was not finished. He had not reached his own peak and Kitten held on for dear life. Every move he made, sent a new wave of sparks ripping through her body. Matt watched in amazement as her eyes rolled back and she thrust her breast forward, his hand clamped down over her mouth just as she screamed once more. Her walls contracted frantically around him and he came. His body pumping harder, until at last, every last ounce of fluid he had to offer, was released within her walls. Keeping her legs wrapped around him, she held his exhausted body in her arms. Soothing his tired muscles in his back, his buttocks. Kissing the mark her teeth left behind on his shoulder and kissing his stubble covered cheek. "I love you, Matt. Thank you, my love." She kissed his eyelids, then his mouth. Her body felt warm and tingly, but most of all her body felt loved and cherished.

"I'm sorry Kitten." He said lying there, his face buried in her neck.

"You did that on purpose, last night, didn't you?" She asked him. He could feel the anger rising in her throat.

"Yes. I did, but I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was going to… well, you know." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry." He gently kissed her on the lips.

"No you're not." She said as took his face into her hands. "But you're gonna be, Mister." She said pushing her hips up and flipping them over, he was now beneath her.

Angrily she got up off of the bed and started for the bathroom, but Matt grabbed her about the waist.

"I'll make it up to you." He said kissing her shoulder. She could feel his hardness pressing against the cheeks of her buttock and she knew he was going to take her again. This time, she'd fight him because she was angry with him. She was still so frustrated and she needed to release it. She yelped as he flipped her over and stood her beside the bed. Pushing her down onto her knees and keeping her body against his.

"Let me up, dammit!" She yelled at him as she tried to push him away. "Mathew Dillon, if you don't let me up now, I'm gonna start screaming and that'll bring Sam in here with his shotgun." She said looking back at him. He smiled and as she opened her mouth to scream, he covered it with his huge hand and entered her from behind. Kitty rolled her eyes as his huge member made contact with her cervix, and her body convulsed to the pleasure he was bringing her. Matt watched as her hand on his thigh stopped pushing him away, then moved slightly on his thigh, to pull him into her. He also realized that she was pushing herself back against him to take all of him in. Pulling his hand carefully away from her mouth, he prayed she didn't scream and bring Sam running. She didn't disappoint him. "Oh God!" She cried out as he pushed harder and deeper into her. His hand slipped around her waist, making forceful contact with her throbbing sex. "Matt,.… Matt… please… oh God, Matt… I can't ….oooh!" She cried out at his relentlessness. She felt her body clenching around him and she knew she was about to explode. Suddenly she pulled the rumpled sheets against her and buried her face as she screamed. Matt's orgasm followed right behind her. He collapsed heavily on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes to the feel of him kissing her shoulders and neck.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked pulling his body up somewhat.

"I'll think about it." She told him.

Matt smiled knowing that she had most definitely forgiven him. Suddenly, his huge hand came down on her buttocks and she yelped. Matt pulled from her sheath and quickly kissed the spot where his hand had landed. He then pulled Kitty to her feet and pulled her around to face him. "I think you're gonna need another bath before you go downstairs." He said smiling at her flushed face. Gently tipping her face upward he gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Kitty."

"I know you do. And I love you, Cowboy, but if you ever do that to me again, so help me." She clenched her fist and waved it at him. He smiled as he took her wrist, kissed her fist and opened it, placing kisses in her palm. When he looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Kitten, I'm sorry, really I am." He said pulling her naked form against his.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been feeling like I'm on the edge lately and I want to yell or scream." She said as he gently rubbed her back. "I've been so irritable lately, and I don't know why?"

"Maybe you should see Doc, Kitten." He kissed her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Matt, just the seasons changing." She looked into his blue eyes, know that he would understand what she meant.

_To be continued? Should I continue this story?_


	2. From Bad to Worse

Kitty's Very Bad Day Chapter 2 

_**Gunsmoke**_

Okay, my weekend is on Monday and Tuesday, so, I apologize for taking so long. Also, please forgive any and all screw-ups.

Matt smiled as he tucked his shirt in just as Kitty came walking out of the bathroom. She wore a black velvet skirt with a slight bustle in the back and a white lacy blouse that demurely covered every bit of skin. She was beautiful, with her hair swept up into a French twist and the red curls that refused to behave and lay playfully against her ivory complexion. His heart was in his throat. He had waited all his life for someone like her. Okay, so he was only 26 when he met her and she was 18. But it felt like a lifetime before she walked into it. She was everything to him. She gave him so much and rarely expected anything in return. Accept for those times, like last night, when he deprived her of a certain pleasure. Sure as he was standing, she would make him pay when he least expected it. And he knew that he would enjoy every moment of it. Kitty looked at him sheepishly. She knew that he loved this blouse on her. He loved to see her wearing frilly soft clothing, unlike most females in town who wore more appropriate clothing, according to their lifestyle. Most of them being wives of ranchers, farmers and such. But his Kitty, she was a businesswoman with class and breeding, though the women's League would call her otherwise, Kitty was a lady in every way, shape and form. She smiled again as she walked over to her dresser and found a pair of silver earrings Matt had given her so long ago. Probably for her birthday, he thought to himself. She looked up in the mirror and watched him as she began to put the earrings on. Matt slowly walked over to her and she saw that hungry look in his eyes. Turning suddenly she placed her hand up, palm out to stop him. "Oh no you don't. It is nearly 8:30 and you have a job to get to and I have to get supplies for the Long Branch, so don't even dare come near me, mister." She said playfully. But he moved in on her and gently pulled her into his arms where she went _**willingly**._

"I love you, Kitty." He said gently kissing the top of her head.

"I think I got the message, Cowboy." She said playfully and he laughed.

"Come on, I'll walk you down stairs." He said taking her arm and guiding her out the door. Kitty smiled as she closed the door behind her and they headed out and down the stairs. "I'm serious about seeing Doc, Kitty." He said, his hand wound around her waist.

"Matt, it's nothing. It's…I'm going through the change." She said trying not to show the sadness in her voice because she knew that with the change of life came no more chances of having babies. Matt stopped her on the stairs and made her face him. What he saw nearly tore him apart. Kitty's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of not giving him a child.

"Kitty, you're not old enough for that." He said trying to interject.

"I told you that my mother started the change when I was only 10 years old. And she was only 30 years old." She smiles at him. "I'm alright, really. I'll go see Doc after I get supplies." She watched as the big man in front of her raised his brow in disbelief. Kitty never was one to complain or see Doc too often. Only when necessary would she see him. "I promise, Matt." She said gently stepping up two steps until she was almost as tall as him. She then gently kissed him on the cheek. Matt felt more at ease, because once Kitty made a promise she kept it. Smiling at her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You know, we have our hands full already with our two boys." He said to her.

"What two boys?" She asked him as a noisy Doc and Festus came into the Long Branch arguing as usual.

"Oh, fudder, Doc. That just don't make no sense a'tall." He said to Doc.

"You realize, Festus that you've used a double negative in your sentence which cancels it out, making my view correct and yours, 'fudder.' " He said quoting Festus.

Kitty smiled at Doc and Festus who were coming in for Coffee. "I guess you just might be right there, Cowboy." She said as they continued down the stairs. They laugh as they head down the steps.

Kitty left Matt's side and headed over to the bar, where Sam had a hot pot of coffee ready and waiting. She placed the cups and the pot on the tray and headed over to a table where Doc, Festus and Matt sat down. She brought the tray over to the table and Matt and the others stood up as Matt pulled out her chair for her. They sat back down and Kitty poured four cups of coffee. They sat and chatted for a few minutes, when Kitty pulled her timepiece from the waistband of her skirt and checked the time.

"I better get over to the general store for those supplies so I can get back here and work on the books." Kitty said as she stood to leave. The men stood as well. "I'll see you later, Matt, Festus, Doc."

"See ya, Miss Kitty." Festus said as he slowly sat back down.

Doc sat down and smiled. "I'll see you later Kitty." He said as she headed out the door. Kitty smiled as she walked over to the bar and spoke to Sam who hands her the list of supplies needed and she put her hat on before leaving the saloon, placing a long pin in it to keep it secure. She then placed a black jacket on and headed out. As she came to the door, a young man from the Telegraph office came in.

"Oh, excuse me, Miss Kitty." Johnny Decker said as he took off his cap.

"Hello, Johnny. You looking for Matt, he's over there having coffee with Doc and Festus." She said to him as he smiled down at her.

"No Ma'am, I'm actually looking for you. Got this here telegram for ya'." He said handing it to her. Kitty took the telegram, reached into her purse and found a silver dollar which she then handed to Johnny.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He said nodding and turning to leave. Matt saw Kitty beginning to open the telegram as she headed back to the bar for a minute. He excuses himself and heads over.

"Everything all right, Kitty." He asked as she read.

"It's from Sister Frances, she's coming in on the afternoon stage tomorrow. She needs to speak with me. She needs supplies, more likely. Well, no problem. We'll make sure she has whatever she needs. Sam, would you send Sally up to the room next to mine and get it ready for Sister Frances."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty." He said as he set down the clean glasses.

"Well, I've gotta get supplies. I'll see you later, Cowboy." She said smiling up at the huge man before her.

Matt turned and returned to Doc and Festus who couldn't help but smile.

"Matt? Is she all right? She looks a bit pale." He said to him.

"She's just a little bit edgy, Doc. But she said she was gonna stop by and see you today. She promised me she'd stop by. And now she just received a telegram from Sister Frances." He said to Doc looking at the swinging door where Kitty had just exited.

"Well, I'm sure she's fine, Matt. I'll take a look at her when she comes to the office." He said taking a sip of his coffee and smiling at the man sitting across from him. He knew that Matt was worried. It wasn't something new to either of them. He had often worried about her safety, and she had worried and still does, about his. But that was all part of the job.

"Mathew, did you say Sister Frances?" Festus asked nervously.

"Yes." He stated plainly, a small smile coming across his face.

"That's right, you and Frances are old friends." Doc said teasingly.

"T'ain't nothin' friendly about that there woman." He said scratching his beard. "I think I'll go fishin' tomorrow and stay outta Dodge for a fortnight." Festus said as Doc and Matt laughed.

"I'm tellin' ya', Festus, she's gonna make a Christian outta ya' yet." Doc joked.

"I believes in God, Doc, I just don't believe in all that hallelujahing." Festus said as he got up and angrily walked away. Doc laughed and Matt just shook his head.

Kitty looked up at the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky and not a cloud anywhere to be seen. It was a cool spring day, not too hot, just cool enough for a thin jacket. Smiling, she headed towards the store with her note in hand. As she stepped up onto the sidewalk, Burke was coming out of the store with a few supplies as well.

"Good morning, Miss Kitty. How are you this morning?" He said gently tipping his hat to her.

"I'm well, Mr. Burke." She said smiling as she started into the store. Burke watched as she entered and smiled. "It's going to be a lovely day." She said as she passed him.

"Lovely indeed." He said as he admired the beautiful redhead as she entered the store. As she entered the store, she was looking at her list, not noticing the three women standing there, in the corner going through bolts of material, she continued over to the counter. Kitty heard whispering behind her and she looked back to see the three women gathered together, whispering and looking at her. Hannah Graham, whose husband owned a restaurant, Tessa Lewis, whose husband was a bank manager and Clarice Davis whose husband worked as a part-time bartender for the Long Branch. The three women had somehow become close friends, if that's what you could call it. Kitty pretty much knew that Hannah and Clarice were blind mice following the cheese. They had formed a click of sorts and their intended target was always Kitty Russell. They had encountered her as a group on the street and would whisper, but alone, they were the weakest of links. They were spineless behind their little click and Kitty knew it, but she could care less about what they would say. Being with Matt had proven not only wonderful and physically rewarding at times, but with it came the slurs, the names and the looks. 'The Marshal's woman,' was a much hated statement to Kitty when used by these three hens as she called them. Normally she was proud to be his woman, but the way they had intended it was dirty, sometimes made her feel like a common whore, even though she was not. But what burned her ass even more, was that Tessa Lewis was the instigator in all of this. Tessa who had no right calling anyone anything and Kitty knew all about her. She was probably the only woman who knew the truth about Tessa and that came by way of one of the drovers who had made many trips to Mexico in his time. Tessa Lewis formerly Tessa Montgomery was also known as Querida. Which is Spanish for Dear. She had called herself that when she worked in the Cantina in a little village known as Guadalajara Mexico on the lower West Coast. Jimmy Daniels had worked at the Santa Anita Ranch, headed into Mexico with a herd, was injured and stayed to recuperated in Guadalajara, visiting the cantina often. How Tessa ended up in Mexico was a question that Kitty had no answer to. But she had ammo just as Tessa thought _she_ did. She just never chose to use it in a malicious way. She had hoped they would not start with their tongue clucking as she put it. She hated their judgmental ways but she never saw the necessity in striking back. Today would not be a good day for them to start with her. She felt tired even after making love to Matt, which usually left her quite energetic, but not today. It was just a few minutes after nine in the morning, and she wasn't in the mood. Turning back to the counter, she noticed Mr. Laramie was watching her and glaring at the three hens as well

"Good Morning, Miss Kitty." He stated smiling at her.

"Good Morning, Mr. Laramie. How are you today?" She asked as she smiled back at him.

"I'm fine, Miss Kitty, just fine." He said as she nervously looked back again. This was not like her. He never saw Kitty irritated like this before. He wasn't sure what the problem was, but one thing was for sure, if those ladies started today, Kitty was not about to walk away. He could see it in her eyes. Looking at the women again, he realized that it must have been jealousy. Even without the lipstick and face powder that Kitty donned at night, she was still the prettiest thing this side of the Mexican border. She was a tough woman, who was very smart, smarter than most women he had the pleasure of dealing with and that made them more jealous. Because, unlike themselves, Kitty had life as her tutor and she learned quickly what was most important. Survival. He smiled at Kitty and she tried to smile back but he could see that is had been a forced smile. Her eyes did not twinkle as he was so used to seeing. The light seemed to be hidden as not to call attention to herself.

"Miss Kitty, you are looking lovelier then ever!" He said loud enough for the hens to hear. "I don't think there's a woman this side of Mexico who can bring such light into a room just by smiling." He heard Tessa Lewis humph and smiled over at her. She was probably a good 4 years younger than Kitty, but she was as plain as the piece of paper that sat on his counter.

Kitty felt uncomfortable by the remark and looked down. Usually she would flirt right back with Mr. Laramie but today was a different story. Today she was quiet, reserved and embarrassed. He knew then that something was dreadfully wrong with her.

"Mr. Laramie, I only need a few items. Do you think they could be delivered? I'm not feeling to well right now." She said as she reached into her purse and took out some coins. "This should cover it." She said handing the coins to him.

"Do you want me to call the Marshal, Miss Kitty?" He said softly, seeing that she was somewhat tired looking.

"No, Mr. Laramie, I'll be fine." She said as she turned and started to head out the door.

"Okay, Miss Kitty. I'll gather everything up and have it delivered." He said as she looked back and smiled slightly to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Laramie. If you'll excuse me, I have a few more errands to run." Kitty said as she headed towards the door. The three hens clucked their tongues at Kitty as she made her way past them. "I would be very careful at whom you cluck your tongue at Mrs. Davis." Kitty said having had enough of their judgmental looks

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Tessa replied for Clarice, who looked as though she had swallowed her tongue.

"You're husband works at the Long Branch, Charlie, you and I have always been on good terms. But if you insist on carrying on with these two hens, then you may find your husband looking for employment elsewhere." The threat was quite real of this Clarice was sure as her husband very rarely held a steady job until he started working for Kitty as one of her bartenders. He liked the work and the cheery atmosphere.

"You're threats are empty, Kitty." Tessa replied as Clarice lifted her chin and began to find her nerve.

"Charlie Davis could work at my husband's restaurant." Said Mrs. Graham

"He tried that before Hannah and he didn't last remember. He's been at the Long Branch for over a year now." Kitty pointed out to Clarice. Clarice held her tongue before making a rude remark, because she knew that Kitty was right.

"Perhaps there is something else that keeps him at the saloon. Or should I say someone else?" Tessa Lewis implied crudely.

"You would do well to keep your accusations to yourself Tessa or more than your name will need to be restored." Kitty warned Tessa

"Are you threatening me, Kitty?" Tessa asked

"No, Tessa, I'm warning you! I'm tired of your holier than thou attitude. And you and I know better don't we." Kitty warned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tessa said innocently.

"Really, well, people who live in glass houses, should not throw stones." Kitty stepped up to the three women and looked directly at Tessa. "I wouldn't want your past history to interfere with your new friendships in Dodge, Querida." Kitty said to her. Kitty knew that Tessa had been one of those women who had serviced men. She had sold her body for a price and along with it, her pride. Kitty had never been with a man until she met Matt Dillon. He was her first, and Kitty knew in her heart, he would be the only man she would willingly be with. Clarice and Hannah saw the color leave Tessa's face. She went from angry red to down right pale. "The rumors about my past have been greatly exaggerated, Tessa, can you say the same?" Kitty said accusingly.

Trying to regain her composer as though she had no idea as to what Kitty was referring, Tessa stepped up her assault. "You think I care about the lies some whore might try to spread?" She declared.

"Not just some whore, Tessa, but the Marshal's whore." Hanna replied and Tessa laughed heartily at her.

"I would tread carefully if I were you Tessa, you have more at stake then you know." Kitty warned them.

"Do you think we fear you because you are the Marshal's whore?" Hannah said, her hands on her hips as she smugly looked at Kitty.

"Pardon me?" Came the booming voice of Matt Dillon from the doorway. He had been passing by when he had noticed the confrontation from the door and was going inside to see if he could change the mood before it had gotten too hot. With him was Parson Jones and his wife Amanda, who had run into the Marshal on his walk through town, and they had gotten into conversation. But what he found was not a situation, he could cool down before it had gotten hot, but the harsh words of Hannah Graham and that made it too late. "Is there a problem here, Mrs. Graham?" He continued. His eyes were cold and accusing. He wanted to pick up that scrawny little woman and throw her over his knee and give her the beating of her life. She was truly a mean human being.

"I, ah, umm, of course not Marshal." She said feeling as though her stomach were in her throat.

"Really, I thought I just heard you accuse Miss Russell of…." He had started but Kitty interrupted him.

"Matt! It's not important!" Kitty said as she quickly heads out the door and past Matt and the Parson. Matt could see she was truly upset. He waited for her to leave before he turned back to the three hens.

"Marshal, your woman started it!" Tessa said in her defense.

"I doubt that very much, Mrs. Lewis, Kitty never starts trouble but she sure as hell finishes it. 'Scuse me, Parson. And by the way, she is not my woman nor is she my whore. She happens to be my wife." He saw the look of shock on their faces. "That's right ladies, my wife. I married her ten years ago. If you don't believe, ask the Parson here, he married us." He folded his arms over his huge chest. "Now that you three know, I'm sure the whole town will know in the next few minutes." He tips his hat at the ladies.

"I don't appreciate your attitude towards my wife, ladies, she has never done anything to hurt either one of you. And Lord knows you've all three given her plenty of reason to do so. Good day, Ladies." He was angry, that was plain to see.

"I didn't know." Said Hannah.

"Should it have mattered, Mrs. Graham?" Amanda Jones asked her as she looked at the younger woman. "Should it really have mattered to the way you three treat another human being. 'Judge not, that ye be not judged. For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you again. Matthew, chapter seven, verses one through two.' She looks at her husband and smiled slightly. She had been close to Kitty and now her heart was hurting for her friend. She knew that there were many women in Dodge who disliked Kitty and they accused her of being a loose woman. But she and her husband had made a promise to both Matt and Kitty ten years ago, that they would say nothing about their being married, and now she wished she had broken that promise long ago and spared her friend all this heartache.

"Come, Amanda, let's see if we can comfort a friend." He said and she smiled that he knew her so well.

"I don't care what they say, she's still no better than a whore." Tessa said as she watched the Parson and his wife walk across the street and down towards the Long Branch.

"Enough, Tessa. Give it a rest." Clarice said feeling guilty. She was beginning to pace the floor. "We've been awful to her, why? What had she done to anyone of us?" She looks at Tessa.

"Excuse me? Are you taking her side now?" Tessa accused Clarice.

"Why do you hate her so much, Tessa? What is it about Kitty Russell, pardon me, Kitty Dillon, that makes you so angry and spiteful? What did she ever do to you, to make you hate her?" Clarice asked her.

"Yes, I'd like to know why we have this grudge against her as well. I seem to remember you saying she was no good. She was a whore, but here we find out, that you've been wrong all this time. Why did we hate her anyway?" Hannah asked her. The two women had finally opened their eyes to Tessa's ways.

"Why are you two taking her side? She isn't married to him. I don't care what Dillon said or what Parson Jones or his wife might say, she's been around. She's been with more men than you can count. She's dirty and fallen, she must be destroyed." Tessa said trying to regain her ground with her so called friends.

"Destroyed? Have you lost your mind, Tessa? You pass judgment on her without even knowing the truth and filled our ears with all kinds of stories. That is it! I've heard enough. Hannah, let's go." Clarice called to Hannah who seemed confused by Tessa's words.

"But…" Hannah started.

"NOW! You are jealous of her. She has worked all her life, she owns her own business which is pretty much unheard of, and she is a very smart woman, and you are jealous. Nina told me all about you, she said you didn't like Kitty and for no reason too. She's never lifted a finger against you, and you hate her." Clarice said as she grabbed hold of Hannah's arm. The two women head out the door. Leaving a seething Tessa Lewis behind. "I hate to hear what you're going to tell people about Hannah and I." She said leaving the store.

Mr. Laramie stood they watching the whole scene take place. He had never seen Clarice stand up to anyone. She had always been quiet and reserved and easy to convince of such lies as Tessa had told her about Kitty. Now she was fuming because she had allowed Tessa to lead her around by the nose. Smiling, he shook his head. "Is there a problem, Mr. Laramie, you find something amusing?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I do find something funny." He said as he walked over to the shelves and began to work on Kitty's list.

"Would you care to share it with me?" She asked him.

"Mrs. Lewis, I don't think I want to go into it with you. If you'll excuse me, I have to get these things together for _Mrs. Dillon_." He said as he continued to move about the store.

Tessa looked at the box he was gathering supplies in. She turned and huffed out the door. As she came out, she spotted Hannah and Clarice standing in front of the Long Branch talking to Matt.

"Ladies, I would like nothing more than to help you out, but Kitty's not here right now." He said somewhat upset. He had forgotten she was going to see Doc and he didn't want to interfere with her exam.

"Well please tell her that we will be stopping by. We have some apologizing to do, Marshal." Clarice admitted.

"Wait a minute." Hannah started, but Clarice interrupted her again.

"Shut up, Hannah. If we hadn't listened to the lies that Tessa was spreading we wouldn't have been mean and cruel to Kitty who, by the way, has never done anything to you or I. It's obvious that Tessa holds a grudge for reasons unknown to us." Clarice said looking up at the Marshal who looked up to see Tessa standing on the porch of the General store. She gathered her skirts in her hands and huffed her way to the Bank to see her husband. "She's mean, Marshal, and hateful."

Kitty had gone to see Doc Adams as she had promised and was now in the midst of her exam. Doc came back over to her as she was buttoning her blouse up. "I'm right, aren't I, Doc?" She said looking up sadly at him.

"Yes, Honey, I'm sorry." He said as he sat down. The tears began to fall down her cheeks as she finished buttoning then turned to get her jacket.

"I'm only 36 years old, Doc!" She said angrily. She hung her head and wept. Her mind raced to the thought that she would never give Matt the son he deserved.

Doc gently came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Kitty, sit down while I get you a shot of brandy." He set her in a chair and went over to his cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of brandy, he poured her a shot then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a hanky. Doc handed her the hanky and waited for her to blow her nose. He than handed her the brandy. "Drink this, honey." He said sitting down across from her.

"Poor, Matt, he'll never have a son to bare his name." She sips the brandy. "I wanted his baby, Doc. I wanted to give him the house full of kids he always wanted." She said wiping her tears.

"Now you listen to me, young lady, that big man out there loves you with all his heart. Do you know, he was a solemn man before you walked into his life? I remember the day you got off the stage. You were stopping at Del Monicos for lunch and the stage was heading out again. When you walked into Del Monicos, his face lit up. It just plum lit up. And he was at a loss for words. Not that he's much for words, but when a man stops talking in the middle of a sentence and looks as though he's stopped breathin' too, well, you know something's up. Then I turned and I saw what got his attention. The pretties little thing, I'd ever seen, stood at the door, waiting for a table." Doc laughs.

"What's so funny, Doc?" Kitty asked looking up.

"You scared the man, Kitty. He thought you were too beautiful to have any interest in him. Do you know it took me three days to get him to finally just say hello. It was a good thing that fight broke out as you were about to get on the stage and you got knocked out, otherwise you would have left and he'd never see you again."

"You didn't stage that fight, Doc, did you?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"No. I wouldn't go that far." He said.

"He was kind of nervous when he came to see me in your office." She smiles at Doc. "I think I fell in love with him right there as he stumbled over his words, trying to make conversation." She said smiling.

"He fell in love with you, the moment he saw you." Doc said. "And he will always love you, Kitty. It's not often a man my age gets to be privy to such a love, but when you do, you just gotta sit back and watch it grow." Kitty smiled at Doc.

_to be continued……Please don't loose faith. I promise it will be worth the wait._

_Kathleen Russell_


	3. House Warming

**Kitty's Very Bad Day **

**Chapter 3 **

_**Gunsmoke**_

NOTES: My thoughts got me carried away and therefore, I am wandering. Well, I hope this is satisfactory. Don't worry, there is definitely adventure ahead. I just had to get all the love stuff out of my system. Well, some of it anyway.

Kitty smiled as she descended the steps to Doc's office. Matt stood there looking up at her with a bunch of wild daisy's in his hand. There were also two horses saddled and ready to travel. "What's this?" She asked stepping down to the third step from the bottom. He smiled up at her and handed her the flowers. "Did you get these from Ma' Smalley's window box?" She said as he lowered his head embarrassed. "Mathew James Dillon, what am I going to do with you?" She smiled at his boyish grin.

Matt gently took her hand. "Would you join me for an early afternoon ride?"

"I would love to, Matt, but I have a business to run and you are the Marshal, I think Newly and Festus would be lonesome without you." She mocked playfully.

"Festus is at the jail with Newly right now. Nathan Burke closed the freight office down early because nothing was scheduled today and he is at the Long Branch, helping Sam. So, we have the afternoon to ourselves and we are going for a ride." He told her as he helped her up onto her horse.

"We must be going for quite some time, you have water canteens, and do I smell Ma Smalley's fried chicken?" She asked as she started to look in the saddlebag. Matt slapped her hand away.

"Hey, no peaking." He starts to walk around the horse, then comes back and takes the saddlebag so she could not look into it and returned to his horse. Kitty laughed at him as he mounted Buck.

The sun was still high in the sky, Kitty noted. It couldn't be more than 10:00 in the morning. It had been such a bad morning thus far, and she was waiting for the sky to open up and rain down fire and brimstone on them. They had been out of Dodge a good 20 minutes, when Matt looked over at Kitty who was deep in thought.

"What is it, Kitten?" He said looking over at her.

"I was just thinking, it's been a while since we went riding." She said, lying to him, and he knew she was lying.

"Well, if you remember correctly, the last time we went riding, about 3 years ago, you had fallen from your horse after a rattler spooked it. Then you ended up almost being kidnapped by man, who wanted to run away with you and marry you. He didn't know how tempermental you could be." He moved to duck the swat she threw at him.

"Where are you taking me, Matt?" She asked as she rode beside him.

"Festus said something about possible squatters being at the old Riley Farm." He said smiling slightly at her disappointment. She knew it had to be business as usual. They continued towards the Riley homestead. As they came up the ridge they saw the ranch house and sure enough, there was smoke billowing out of the chimney. "Looks like Festus was right." He said as he began to head down the ridge. After a few seconds, Kitty followed him. Riding up to the coral, Matt dismounted his horse and waited as Kitty climbed down from her horse. He then tied the reins to the post and then they both headed towards the house.

"You don't suppose Mrs. Riley came home, do you?" She asked.

"No, I received a telegram from her last week, she said she'd be staying in Boston at least another month until Beth was stronger." He said as they walked towards the house.

"This ranch isn't more than ten minutes from town, why did we go all the way around Dodge?" She asked amused.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you. I thought you'd enjoy the ride." He said a little hurt.

"I did enjoy the ride, very much, I just thought maybe you lost your sense of direction again." She said playfully.

"Kitty, I've never lost my sense of direction, except with you." He said and she laughed at his reply.

They approached the house with caution, Matt keeping an eye on Kitty, and keeping her behind him. He stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Matt knocked again, and when there was no answer, he began to open the door.

There was a fire roaring and the table was set with a lace cover, and two place settings. He moved into the house out of the way so that Kitty could see the place was set up for the two of them. She looked at the room and it took her a few minutes to realize that he had someone prepare the house, so they could have lunch, without any interruptions. She smiled and looked up at the big man. The house was a large fancy ranch with a living room, dining room and three bedrooms. As you walked in, to your right was the kitchen/dining room. To your left you would find two sofa's with chairs on either side for the family and a desk at the window where Mr. Riley could do his book work. Kitty had been to the house often when Mrs. Riley was there and she had always loved the size of it. It was made for a big family. Mr. And Mrs. Riley had raised nine kids in the house, most of them returning to Boston where their parents had grown up.

"Happy Birthday, Kitten." He said smiling at her. Kitty smiled, but her smile was replaced with sadness. "Kitten, what's wrong?" He said gently touching her arm as she stepped into the house and looked around. Matt had gone to great lengths to set this up. He hadn't forgotten her birthday, and neither had she.

"I thought you forgot. I had hoped you did." She said smiling slightly at him. But he saw the sadness in her eyes. "You know I had gone to see Doc and why. I was right." He could hear the trembling in her voice. "I can't…give you a son. I can't give you a baby." She said turning from him as the tears began to fall. Her shoulders slumped forward and he could see they were shaking as she cried silently.

"I love you, Kitty, more than anything. I've always had a soft spot in my heart for redheads." He said jokingly. Trying to get her out of this fear of hers. He knew that she thought he wanted children and he did, but if he just had her for the rest of his life, than he would be happy with that too.

She laughed at him and turned to face him. "You have a soft spot all right and I think it's on the top of your head."

"You wound me, woman." He said pulling her against him. "You are all I'll ever need. You and that temper of yours." He laughed as she managed to swat his backside. Slipping his fingers under her chin, he pulled her face up and kissed her deeply.

"I don't think Mrs. Riley would like it too much if we made love in her house, Matt." She said slipping her arms around his neck.

"No, I don't suppose she would, but this isn't her house any longer." Removing his hands from her waist, he slipped one into his inner vest pocket where he pulled out the deed to the ranch. "It's ours now. I bought it." He said watching as she looked at the deed.

"But, Matt, this is so big. This house is for a large family." She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes once again.

"Yes, it is big. We can turn one of the extra bedrooms into an office for you. And the other will be a guest room. Kitty, I love you and you are my life." He takes her hand and closes the front door. He locks the door and leads her to the master bedroom. As he pulled her into the room, he pulled her too him, his hungry mouth searching for hers and finding it. Before she realized they were in the bedroom, he had skillfully unbuttoned her blouse and had it hanging from her ivory shoulders. His hands were caressing her skin. Drowning in the softness of her bare shoulders. He then removed her bustier, leaving her naked from the waist up. She moaned into his mouth as his hands weighed the heavy globes, then brushed his thumbs across the hard peaks. Kitty began working on his britches as her mouth continued to mate with his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, gently caressing his tongue, teasingly caressing his tongue as she slid the belt from his britches and dropped it to the side of them. She pulled her mouth away for a moment to look down at the buttons on his pants and began to unbutton them. Matt made quick work of his own shirt by not even unbuttoning it. Both his shirt and undershirt were pulled from the pants and he pulled them over his head. He needed to feel her bare breast against his chest. He needed the contrast of her soft body against his hard body. His hands returned to her breast as her hand slipped into his britches and worked his manhood. He gasped the moment her small hands made contact with his manhood. 'God she knew what she was doing. She learned over the years what made him tick. Her touch alone could send him into a frenzy. He breathed deeply then concentrated on her breast for a moment. His hands slid down her sides and came to rest on her waist. Kitty looked up into his eyes. The desire and need clearly there, she stepped back and unbuttoned her skirt in the back. She then let it and her petticoats fall to the ground. Leaving her still clad in her bloomers. Kitty slipped out of her shoes, then the bloomers came down. Matt smiled as she reached for the stocking, but gently he took her hand. He loved her in the stockings, he didn't know what it was about them, but it always caught his breath to feel her stocking encased legs wrapped around his hips. Matt pulled Kitty back into his arms. Feeling her warm naked body against his half naked form. Turning her, so her back was to the bed, he leaned down and kissed her again, as he lifted her up onto the bed and gently lay down with her beneath him. Kitty opened her thighs, her knees at his hips. She then reached around his waist and her hands slid flat down his lower back, pushing his trousers down some. She then hooked her toes into them and pushed them down his legs. Matt's mouth left hers to trail wet kisses on her cheeks and down her breast where he began to suckle gently. Moving to the other breast, his hand squeezed and manipulated the other breast. Kitty felt his other hand slip between her thighs. His hands gently caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs, moved closer to her needy sex. Gentle, teasingly he brushed against her pubic hair, than slid his finger into tease her sex. The first touch of his fingers brought an electrical current that ran through her entire body, which only became stronger as he slipped his fingers inside of her welcoming warmth. His thumb continued to tease her as his fingers worked her hard and fast. He wanted her be ready for him. He wanted her to enjoy this. This was for her. This was her birthday. Kitty cried out slightly as his teeth bit down on her nipple to keep her attention on her body. Her hands in his hair, holding him to her breast she began to moan his name. "Oh…Matt, please, yes….please." she moaned as she began to thrust her hips against his intruding fingers. "Matt! Please…I need you…..please." She cried out to him. He could deny her nothing. He took her hand and moved it to his hard shaft. She leaned up and took his manhood into her small hand. She loved the feel of his manhood in her hands, like steel, yet velvet. She then placed it at her entrance and watched as he sank into her, until their bodies were completely joined. His body began to move with that age-old rhythm man and woman had committed to when Adam and Eve became man and wife. Kitty held onto him for dear life and moved against him as they sought satisfaction. Kitty felt the tightening in her lower body and knew that she was close. She wanted them to reach their goal together. As she felt herself beginning to fall over the edge she began to clench her muscles around his manhood as he pulled out. Matt gasped at the tightening of her walls and began to move harder against her. Within a matter of minutes, they both cried out their completion. Matt collapsed on top of Kitty

for only a moment, then rolled the two of them, keeping himself still embedded within her warmth, they now lay on their sides. Kitty threw her one leg up over his hip, keeping in close contact with his lower body. Pushing back from him a little she gently caressed his hard chest. There was a slight dampness to his chest, a sheen of sweat covered both their bodies. Matt's hand slid down her side, over her well proportioned hips, to her slender thighs, down her calf and back, stopping at her derriere, and gently caressing her bare bottom. Knowing she was hyper sensitive at this time, he slowly moved his hips, pulling back then pushing into her again. It was at this time she realized that he was still hard, and still embedded deep within her. Kitty gasped at the movement within her extremely sensitive walls. Throwing her head back, she pressed her lower body into his further and cried out as she came again, this time taking Matt with her over the edge. Matt gasped as he emptied himself with in her. His head buried in her shoulder as he shuddered against her body. Holding him tightly, she gently massaged the tight muscles in his back as he slowly came back from Heaven.

Matt looked up at his beautiful Kathleen and gently took her face in his big hands. "I love you, Kitty." He said breathlessly as he kissed her swollen lips. Returning the kiss, she poured all the love and desire she held for him into her kiss and she felt him swallow as he realized just how much she loved him.

"If I weren't such a coward, I'd step aside and let you find a nice young woman who could give you the babies you deserve, but I can't walk away from you, Matt. I just can't let you go. Not today, not ever." She said as the tears fell down her face and he pulled her to his chest. He pulled her with him as he turned over onto his back.

"I don't want to be turned loose, woman. I love you, Kitty and no other woman could make me happy." Pushing her up for a moment he looked into her beautiful blue eyes and his breath caught at the intense love he saw there. "Kathleen, I have a present for you." He said reaching over to the nightstand on the right and opening the drawer. He gently pulled a black velvet bag out of the drawer. She sat up, leaning on his chest and watched as he fished something out of the bag. He pulled out two gold wedding bands. Their wedding bands and he gently placed hers on her finger. She looked at the ring, not understanding what he was doing and he placed his ring on his finger.

"I don't understand. These are our bands, but…" she started but he gently placed his pointer on her lips. She playfully bit his finger.

"I take it, someone is hungry. Okay, let's eat." He said as he started to get up, but she shoved him back down and threw her body on top of him.

"Not until you explain why you put our rings on. Are you saying we can play house, as long as we're here at this ranch?" She asked.

"Umm, well, ya' see….."

"Mathew James Dillon, you bess start talking now!" He saw the determination in her eyes and knew she would get it out of him sooner or later. He'd prefer later.

"I had a little talk with Mrs. Lewis, Mrs. Graham and Mrs. Davis, I kind of informed them that you and I are married." He said waiting for the roof to blow.

"But, Matt….."

"No, Kitty, you are my wife. You are Kathleen Elizabeth Dillon and I want the whole town to know this. Those three judgmental hens will spread the news like wildfire." He turned them over so she was now beneath him. "You are my woman, my wife." He kissed her deeply on the mouth as he slid between her thighs once again. She moaned as he moved within her, and they began once again.

"I love you, Matt. I love you enough to let you go, if I have to, but I won't. I promise, you will always be in my arms." She said as he moved his hips against hers.

"No more talk like that, woman. We have things to do. I'm going to make love to you again, and then I'm going to feed you." He smiled as his lips descended for another long passionate kiss.

The next few hours were spent making love. They then proceeded to clean up and make the bed before going into the dining room and opening the packages that Ma Smalley had wrapped up so tightly to keep warm. They sat quietly eating their dinner and enjoying each other's company. Kitty knew that they would be heading out soon. Heading back into town. But things would never be the same. Matt was no longer just the Marshal, or her man, he was her husband, and the whole town would know too as well.

As they washed and dried the dishes together, Matt looked over at her as she looked out the window, her mind wandering. "What are you thinking about, Kitten?" He asked and she smiled up at him.

"I'm thinking how nice it will be being Mrs. Dillon, and not The Marshal's woman or…." She stopped because Hannah's words from earlier really hurt her. "Do you think things will change?" She said looking up at him.

"How, you mean no more looks from those three witches." He said.

"I suppose. But how did you know?" She asked not aware of the looks he had been getting.

"I know! It's not important how, but I do. I don't know how much of a change it will be, but I do know that it scares the hell out of me. I don't want to put you in jeopardy, but the town already knew you are my woman, now they know you are my wife." He takes the dish she had been holding and dries it. "Whatever comes, we'll face it together." He leaned down and kissed her on the nose. It was close to three in the afternoon and she knew that they would be heading out once they cleaned the house.

As they stepped out of the house, Matt took a key from his pocket and locked the door. He than handed the door to Kitty, who smiled and stepped up on her tiptoes. "Thank you for the beautiful gift, Cowboy." She kissed his lips as he moved down to meet her.

to be continued……


	4. Mistaken Identity

_**Kitty's Very Bad Day **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Gunsmoke**_

Notes: Sorry to have taken so long to get the next chapter in, but things have been crazy. I wanted to make this one longer, but I figure I better stop before I give you too much. Hold on to your hats, girls and boys, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

-Kathleen Russell

It had been quite a day. It had started out as bad, but as Kitty rode back into town with Matt, she realized that everything was about to change. Everyone would know that they had in fact been married all this time, and that they had not disclosed the truth of their relationship to protect her. Some people may resent that they had lied, and feel betrayed, and some will be quite happy. But Kitty knew in her heart that there would be those who did not approve nor would they believe the truth. Those people would not be worth her time or effort. As she quietly rode into town, she stopped at the very beginning of Dodge. It didn't look so big anymore. Nor did it feel so lonely. Matt had noticed that she was deep in thought. Suddenly reaching over, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her from her horse and sitting her in front of him, just in front of the horn on the saddle.

"Matt, what are you doing?" She said grabbing him about the neck to keep from falling. Not that he would let her go, she knew he was more than capable of keeping her from falling.

"I'm carrying you over the thresh-hold. Over Dodge's thresh-hold." He said as she looked up at him with alarmed blue eyes. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Matt then slid back on his saddle and lifted her over the horn. She then settled down in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Taking the reins from her horse, they headed into Dodge.

Newly and Festus had been standing in front of the jail and talking when Festus nodded in the direction of Matt and Kitty. Newly turned and saw the couple heading in and smiled at their close proximity to each other. Festus smiled too, they had been in town all day and had heard the rumors many times over and he and Doc were able to confirm the truth of the relationship. Festus even explained that the Marshal was trying to not only keep Kitty safe, but them as well. To most of the town-folk, it was a logical explanation, but others were still wondering if it were true or just a lie to deny the facts. Either way,

things were going to change.

As Matt and Kitty rode up to the jail, Nathan Burke and Doc Adams came walking up the sidewalk. Across the way, Tessa stood inside the bank, looking out the window, watching as they came in to town. She knew what they had been doing. She could imagine the nasty things that woman would do for a man. As her mind began to weave the image of the two of them together, she clenched her fist. The vision of their naked bodies entwined together, lying on the red silk sheets, on their sides, facing each other. Hands caressing naked skin. Tongues tangled together, delving into the others mouth. Hips thrusting against each other, seeking satisfaction. The anger, the bile rose in her throat. "She isn't good enough for him." Tessa mumbled to herself. Henry looked out from his office to where his wife stood at the window. He saw the clenched fists at her side and knew that there was only one person who could anger her that much. 'She hasn't a chance now.' He thought to himself. 'Matt & Kitty, after all this time.' Smiling, he looked back at his bookwork, satisfied that his wife's infatuation with the Marshal had been brought to a halt. He had feared her leaving him for Matt Dillon, but now that would not happen, especially since Matt was married to Kitty. Looking up, he smiled again. Dillon sure was a lucky man, being married to a beautiful woman, whom Henry considered very smart. She was much more than a beautiful face, she was kind, friendly and compassionate. These were attributes that Henry found quite appealing. And Tessa knew that many of the men in Dodge found Kitty enchanting, this only added salt to her wounds. "Why would a good decent man like Matt marry a whore?" She whispered to no one in particular. She had no idea that her husband was standing behind her, listening to her hateful words.

"She is married to him, and has been for some time. I would suggest you get used to the fact that you are married to me, My dear." He said quietly, yet sternly over her shoulder. "You've hated that woman from the moment you got into town." He said watching as Kitty and Matt stood on the sidewalk of the jail, talking with Festus and Newly. "I think I'm beginning to understand why." He said to her.

"I don't know what you mean, Henry." She said lifting her chin as Matt gently placed his hand on the small of Kitty's back and led her into the jail. Tessa turned to face her husband. "Well, Henry, I really don't have time for your games. I have things to do." She said as she started to walk out, but Henry took her arm and quietly led her into his office. She waited until the door was closed before getting angry. "How dare you handle me in that manner?" She said pulling from his grip.

"You know what, Tessa, you and I have been married for three years now. And from the moment I met you, you have never had a nice word for Kitty Russell. What is it about her that bothers you so?" He asked annoyed. "It can't be the fact that she works in a saloon, you said you worked in one in Texas, you told me everything about that. You served drinks and even dealt and played poker, so what is it about Kitty that makes you hate the woman so. You came here three years ago, looking for something, what was it?" She didn't speak, she turned her back on him and looked out the window. The lights began to go off in his mind. "You weren't looking for something, you were looking for _someone_." He said as he realized that Matt Dillon was the object of her obsession, and not Kitty. "I can't believe I've been such a fool. You never loved me, did you Tessa? You've always been obsessed with him, why?" He asked walking over to her as she continued to stare out the window. He grabs her arm and pulls her around to face him. "How do you know Matt Dillon, Tessa, where do you know him from?"

Looking into her husband's confused eyes, she could only look downward. "It doesn't matter how I know him. Or where I know him from." She said the anger in her eyes. "I'm married to you." She moved closer as to keep her voice down. "And you're a pathetic excuse of a man."

"Then why in God's name did you marry me, if you felt that way?" He asked as his heart broke in two.

"Because I needed a place to live, I needed some kind of security for the time being." She said standing in his face.

"So you used me to get you a name. What did you really do in Texas, Tessa? Why would you know Marshal Dillon?" He said glaring at her.

"I sold my body to the highest bidder, Henry. I gave men pleasure and they paid me in return." She said smiling at the look of shock and horror on his face. "That's right, you married yourself a whore. The great and honorable banker, married a two bit whore. I did what I had to do to survive." She continued in a low deep voice. "I traded favors for money." She walked around Henry and looked him up and down. "How does it feel, Henry, to know the woman you love and married is no better than a common whore, just like Kitty."

"I have to admit, it's not the kind of information I expected out of you, but you are wrong about one thing, you're not a whore just like Kitty, because Kitty Russell has never been anything less than a lady. She never sold her body for money, nor her favors. She has worked in a saloon for quite sometime, and has always been popular with men, for several reasons, but never have any of those reasons included sex." He looks at her. Trying to understand how he had gotten himself into this mess. "Kitty, may fight like a wild cat, but when it comes down to it, she's a lady. So don't compare yourself to her. You sold yourself, Tessa. You sold your soul."

"I had no choice. I was taken to Mexico and sold to the highest bidder. My husband sold me, because I couldn't give him a child. I was 23 years old. He had taken me as his wife, when I was just 15 years old and in eight years I had been unable to give him a son. So he took me to Mexico and sold me. I was sold to a man who owned a whorehouse and the only way out was to pay your debt. My husband sold me for $500.00. It took me 15 years, making less than a dollar a day to save up enough money to pay Carlos the money and have a little money left over to take a stage out of Mexico. I got myself back to Texas. I was working in a saloon there. Serving drinks, dealing and yes, selling my body once again to any man for a price. That's when I met him."

"He was one of your customers?" Henry asked surprised.

"No. He was too much of a man to buy a woman. He was a gentleman. One of my many men lost his temper with me and while we were on the street, he proceeded to beat me. Matt Dillon stepped in and stopped him. He then helped me up to the Doctor's. Then left. He knew what I was, and he didn't want to cause me trouble. So he left." She said as she leaned against his desk.

"And you've been infatuated with him ever since?" Henry asked her as she smiled at him.

"I found out from the sheriff, that he was a U.S. Marshal in Dodge and I took my savings, and headed for Kansas territory. We were meant to be together. Kitty Russell is just a little distraction, a small inconvenience, is all." She said as she crossed her arms over her breast.

"He loves her. And she loves him. How do you think you could possibly come in between the two of them." He said walking around the desk to sit down. "They're married, been married for some time. You haven't got a chance in hell, to separate those two. Believe me, better then you have tried before. It's not going to work. Kitty's not the type of woman who can be bought and Matt's head can't be turned. In case you haven't realized it yet, Tessa, Kitty is quite a beautiful woman." He said pounding another nail into her heart.

"You think that's beautiful. She's old, ugly, she's a whore, she's nothing. And I'm going to prove to him that she's not worthy of his love." She started to leave but Henry grabbed her arm.

"You've slandered that woman enough. If you continue, she might loose her temper with you and put you where you belong, in the gutter." He told her watching the anger flash across her face.

"What do you think this town will think about it's bank manager who has been stealing money from the townsfolk?" She said accusingly.

"What are you talking about, I've never done any such thing. I would never steal or cheat these people." He said, his voice low and furious, as he stood up and leaned over his desk.

"No. But if I were to start such a rumor, do you think anyone would ever trust you again. Even if you're proven innocent, Henry, there would always be that underlying fear that you might be a thief." She said, a wicked grin crossing her face.

"Why?" He asked as his heart fell. He sat in his chair.

"You're going to help me." She said, her little crazy mind spinning wheels too fast to comprehend the

"Help you, what?" He asked looking into her dark eyes.

"Help me get rid of Kitty Russell." She said simply.

"You're out of your mind!" He sat down angrily as he tried to wish her away.

"Oh, you'll help me, or I'll start telling everyone about your interesting book-keeping." She smiled.

"My books are in order. It would be nothing more than a lie and they'd find out…." She interrupted him

"Yes, but the doubt would already be there and then you'd be destroyed. No one would hire you. You'd lose everything." She told him, weaving her web of deceit around him. He became angry and terrified at the same time. His reputation was important to him, as was his honor.

"Why are you doing this, Tessa?" He looked into her dark eyes pleadingly. "Why?"

"I told you, she isn't good enough for him. He deserves better. Now, you'll do as I say, or do I have to start yelling and making a scene." She smirked at him, knowing that he was helpless against her devious mind. She knew what made him tick; it wasn't money nor his position, but the fact that he was well respected and trusted by the town. "Good. We're going home, I've got to make some arrangements. I'll go get the buckboard, and meet you out front. Don't disappoint me, Henry." She said as she headed out the door.

to be continued……


	5. The Love of a Good Man

Kitty's Very Bad Day Chapter 5 

_**Gunsmoke**_

It was close to 5:00 pm., when Kitty came out of her room and headed down stairs. She was wearing a pale blue dress, with a square neckline. The skirt was flowing and the dress was made of soft satiny material. It was the same dress she wore when she and Matt were married and it still fit her quite well, with the exception of the bust area. It was just the tiniest bit more snug in that area. However, the dress still looked quite beautiful on her and it was Matt's favorite color. She smiled as she walked over to the railing and noticed that the usual thin crowd had gathered. Soon, it would be bursting at the seams and the noise would undoubtedly keep her awake. It was too late to grab a quick nap, but not too late to get a little bookwork done. Sam was cleaning glasses and Burke was cleaning the bar. She headed down the steps, greeting various people on her way over to the bar.

"Good evening, Miss Kitty." Nathan Burke said smiling at her.

"Good evening, Burke. I want to thank you for giving Sam a hand this afternoon. I really do appreciate it." She said walking up to the bar.

"No problem, Miss Kitty. I didn't have anything better to do today anyway. Gave Sam and I a chance to chat." He said.

"Good! I'm glad to hear that." She looked at Sam and he smiled at her. "Sam will pay you for your help, and I really do appreciate it."

"No thanks, Ma'am, I did it as a favor to you and the Marshal." He said folding the towel.

"Surely, you'll let me repay you, Burke?" She asked him.

"Okay, how about one beer. It was awful quiet this afternoon, Miss Kitty, I really didn't do much of anything, but bend Sam's ear a bit." He said feeling uncomfortable about accepting the beer.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yes, Ma'am. Just one beer then I bess be getting' home. Even though I had nothing come in today, I still gotta do some forms for the company." He said to her.

"Alright. Sam?" She called to him and Sam went over and poured Burke a beer. Just as Kitty looked over towards the door, she saw Tessa standing there at the opened swinging doors. Tessa took a deep breath and stepped into the saloon and headed over to Kitty.

"Just what I need." Kitty said under her breath. Sam had heard her and looked up.

"You want me to ask her to leave, Miss Kitty?" Sam asked her.

"No, Sam, that's alright, I think I can handle it." She said smiling at Sam, who went back to drying glasses.

"Excuse, me, Kitty, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Tessa said as she stepped up to the bar.

"Speak your piece, Tessa, than I'm going to ask you to leave." Kitty said not wanting to deal with her. She would allow her to talk and hopefully she would stay out of her life.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. For all the cruel things I've said and thought." Looking around she felt uncomfortable. "Is there somewhere we could go to talk?" She asked her as though she were embarrassed to be in the saloon.

"Why? You were quite happy to say the things you did in public." Kitty said not wanting to hear what Tessa had to say. Not even an apology would make her happy at the moment. Just the sight of Tessa made her angry. Kitty saw that Tessa was a bit agitated and figured she had some confessing to do. Maybe get the reasons why she hated Kitty so, off of her chest. "All right." Kitty said softly. "Sam, we'll be in my office." She told him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said. He watched as the two women moved through the door. Both women were attractive enough, both slight of figure and held their own with society, but Sam knew that without a doubt, Kitty was more apt to lead the band, as he like to call it. She had more life in her, more compassion than most of the people he knew. She had more courage than most men he knew. That included himself. He smiled at that thought. She's the only person, male or female with enough gumption to stand up to even the Marshal, laughing to himself, he looked up to see Burke looking at him questioningly, as he sipped his beer.

"What's wrong Nathan, did your beer get warm?" He asked walking over to him.

"Nah, I'm just thinking about that Tessa Lewis. She's one mean spirited woman, that's for sure. She don't like Miss Kitty much does she?" He asked Sam.

"Nope, don't think Miss Kitty cares about her much either, though." Sam said as he leaned on the bar, his chin resting in his palm as his elbow rested on the counter.

"That's the thing, though, Sam. Miss Kitty would give her a chance, but Tessa don't want her to give her a chance. She wants to hate Miss Kitty for no reason." Reaching up, Nathan scratched his head. "I just don't get her. She's just mean-spirited is all." He looks over at the door.

"I don't think someone like Tessa has to have a legitimate reason, I think she's gotta have some kind of controversy going on in her life. You know, there are those kinds of people who just like to fight." Sam said looking at the door as well.

"What do you suppose she wants with Miss Kitty?" Nathan asked

"I think that there woman is about to eat crow and do a whole lot of apologizing to Miss Kitty, for all them mean and rotten things she done said." Sam said watching the closed door a moment longer.

Kitty entered her office first and walked over to the desk. "What is it you want to talk about, Tessa?" She said pulling her book from the shelf and laying it on the desk. She did not know that Tessa had reached into her handbag and pulled out a pistol. She waited patiently for her to turn around. Kitty turned to face Tessa and came face to face with the pistol.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you. If Sam were to come through that door, I'd have to shoot him down, like a dog, or anyone else that may try to come to your rescue, including that Marshal. He claims to be married to you, but you and I know the truth, don't we Kitty?" She said staring at Kitty who leaned against her desk. She hadn't expected Tessa to be unstable, but it was quite evident to Kitty that Tessa had lost her mind.

"What truth, Tessa? Your truth or **_the _**truth?" She asked her watching as she stood there with the pistol pointed at her. Her hands were steady and she was not sweating, so Kitty could only conclude that she was definitely demented.

"You thought you could come in here and take Matt Dillon from me, you were wrong?" Tessa said smiling at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked her as it began to dawn on her, that Matt was the intended object of Tessa's deranged mind.

"You know what I'm talking about. You think your tight clothing, all that face powder and all the perfume in the world, will get his attention, you're wrong? Matt Dillon is a gentleman, and he is the type of man, who wants a gentle woman. Not some whore." She looked around the room and moved towards Kitty. "You and I have a few things we need to get straight, but not here." She grabbed Kitty's arm and shoved her towards the door. "You're going to go out the back door and down the alley. We'll go through the alleyway along the old buildings to my house. Then we will talk." Kitty walked to the door and Tessa, stopped her then opened the door for a quick look and then she grabbed Kitty and dragged her out of the office and out the back door. She shoved Kitty in front of her and jabbed the pistol in her ribs. "Move it." She said in a low menacing voice. Kitty did as she told her. She didn't want to risk being shot in the back and she didn't want to risk having Sam or Nathan coming out and getting themselves killed over her. They walked along the back of Dodge where the older buildings were abandoned and some even falling apart. The alleyway was littered with various items, wagon wheels, barrels, crates, paper and such.

"Why are you doing this, Tessa?" Kitty asked as she squinted to see where she was going.

"I told you, no whore is gonna come between me and my man." She said jabbing Kitty in the shoulder with the pistol. "Now move it." She said shoving Kitty, who stumbled over a crate, falling over it and onto her belly. She gasped in pain as her body made contact with the ground. Angrily Tessa grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, yanking on her French twist, pulling at her thick red hair. "Are you trying to bring them back here, cause if they hear you, I will kill anyone who comes this way, do you understand?" She said yanking harder on her hair. "Now get up and be quiet about it, or I'll put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours." She said standing up, still holding onto Kitty's hair and dragging her to her feet.

Along the wall where Kitty had fallen, were about six crates or so piled up and along the wall, leaving about four feet between them. Lying behind the crates in a stupor, was Louie Pheeter, who was trying to sleep off his daily binge. He looked up through bleary eyes to see a dark haired woman grabbing Miss Kitty by the hair and pulling her to her feet. He knew that it couldn't be good. He had heard Kitty call her Tessa and slowly got to his feet.

Tessa pushed Kitty along and Kitty tried to keep from stumbling over the debris. After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the back of the Lewis house. There was light coming from the Kitchen and the back door was opened. Tessa pushed Kitty towards the door and she stumbled on the steps. Looking back at Tessa, she pulled on her skirt and straightened up, then headed into the house. Kitty looked around. The kitchen was a mess. There were dishes in the sink and a broken glass on the floor, which she had stepped on. The place looked as though a cyclone had hit it. Walking carefully through the kitchen, Tessa pushed Kitty along. Kitty came into the hallway and Tessa shoved her towards the living room. There was a light shining in the living room and she continued along the hallway. When she came to the entrance of the living room, she gasped with horror. There, lying on the floor, was Henry Lewis. He lay on his belly, there was blood oozing from his head. He was dead and Kitty froze in her tracks. "What's wrong, Kitty, afraid of a little blood?" She asked her as she pushed her further into the living room. "Henry wouldn't help me with my plan, so I had to take care of him. I would have done so, sooner or later, preferably later as I could have used his help in the disposal of your body." Kitty tried to calm the beating of her heart, but she knew that she would not be able to do so. It pounded loudly in her ears as the blood rushed through her veins and to her head.

"Listen to me, Tessa, you don't have to do this." She said backing away from Tessa and the pistol she was once again pointing at her. "I'll go away. I'll leave Dodge."

"No, it won't work, because he'll come looking for you. This way, once you're dead, he can realize that it's me he loves, and not some cheap whore." Kitty watched as she raised the gun. Stepping back away from Tessa, she fell over Henry's legs, but he did not move. She scrambled to her feet and stared into the barrel. "The buggy is outside, on the side of the house. We're going for a little ride." She told Kitty as she shoved the barrel into her back. "Don't try to run, and don't draw attention to yourself, I'll put a bullet in your head, then I'll kill that Marshal."

"You won't do that!" Kitty said angrily. Her eyes glaring at Tessa as she made her way to the door.

"I don't want to, but I will, if I have to." Tessa said following Kitty out side. They headed down the side of the house where the buggy waited. Once again, she shoved Kitty into the buggy and climbed in behind her, keeping the pistol on her.

_to be continued……_


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

_**Kitty's Very Bad Day **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Gunsmoke**_

Matt strode across the street heading for the Long Branch. Festus walked beside him, smiling. Matt had only been back from his time with Kitty, maybe three hours now. It was close to half past six and they were going over to take Kitty out to dinner at Del Monicos. Most of the town folk would stop Matt and say hello and ask how his lovely wife was doing. Matt smiled at them and said she was doing fine. He liked the idea that they now knew that Kitty wasn't just his Woman, but his wife as well. Perhaps now, they would stop looking down at their noses at her and show her the respect that he knew she deserved.

Entering the Long Branch, his eyes quickly scanned the saloon for that beautiful redhead. Not seeing her in the room, he and Festus headed over to the Bar where Sam was pouring beers.

"Hey, Sam." Festus said as he stepped up to the bar.

"Howdy, Festus." Sam said as he poured another beer for another patron.

"Sam, you seen Kitty lately?" Matt asked as he leaned against the bar.

"She went into the office. Tessa Lewis came in and wanted to talk to her." He said. Suddenly there was a commotion at the entrance and their attention was turned towards the door, where the men gathered and speaking loudly. Louie Pheeter had stumbled into the bar and Tom McEvers had caught him before he fell to the ground. Festus and Matt made their way over to Louie.

"Louie, what ya' trying to do, break yer dern neck?" Festus asked as Louie looked up.

"Marshal, I was looking for you." He said as he leaned into thee Marshal who leaned away from him as he smelled sour.

"What's the matter, Louie?" Matt asked him as he helped him to stand up straight.

"That woman, she took Miss Kitty." He said somewhat out of breath.

"What are you talking about, Louie?" Festus asked him.

Louie turned to look at Festus. "I saw her, that Lewis woman, she took Kitty, had a gun on her too. She grabbed her by the hair and shoved her down the alley." He said now trying to stand up straight. His legs were wobbly and he barely stood on his own. Tom grabbed a chair and Matthew lowered him into the chair. Festus ran to the back to Kitty's office and found the back door opened. He ran to it and looked out, then went into the office.

"Matthew!" He yelled running back out into the saloon and over to Matt. "They're gone! The back door was wide open." He said making his way back over to the men who had gathered in the saloon after hearing some of the commotion from outside.

"Louie, did she say anything at all." He asked terrified of what could happen to Kitty. She was his world and he had to find her and protect her.

"She said something about headin' to her place." Louie said as he looked up into the terrified blue eyes of Matt Dillon. He had never seen fear in the big man's eyes before.

Just as Matt stood up, Doc came into the saloon, calling for him. "Matt?" He yelled making his way over to his friend. "Matt, someone broken into my infirmary. Broke into one of the cabinets, too." Doc said looking at Matt and the others.

"What's missing, Doc?" Matt asked looking down into the grey eyes of his friend.

"Some sleeping powders. And my scalpel!" Doc said realizing that Louie was sitting on the chair and looked a bit out of it. "What's happened to Louie?" He asked Matt as he stepped up to Louie.

"He's winded, I believe. He ran in here saying somethin' about Tessa Lewis kidnapping Kitty." Matt said to Doc who was looking Louie over.

"I'm all right, Doc. Kitty's in trouble don't worry about me." He said trying to push Doc away.

"Festus, let's get to the Lewis place. See if we can stop Tessa from doing something stupid." Matt said as he headed for the door.

"Marshal, you need some help?" Sam asked from behind the bar.

"No, Sam, I want to take as few men as possible. I don't want anyone getting hurt, if I can prevent it." He said standing by the door and looking back at Doc who was trying to look at Louie. Festus was right behind Matt as they left the saloon.

Matt quietly steps up on the front porch of the Lewis home. He signals Festus to go around back. Festus quietly walks around to the back of the house to the back entrance. Matt could see that the door was opened and he pulled his pistol and slowly entered the home. What he found was Henry Lewis lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He had managed to crawl over to the door. Matt knelt down, but could find no pulse. Hanging his head for a moment, he heard a noise and lifted his head quickly then aimed the pistol in the direction from where the noise came. Festus slowly came into view. When he saw Henry lying on the floor, he placed his pistol into the holster once again. "Tain't no one to be found, here, Matthew." He said coming into the living room.

"Where would she take Kitty?" Matt asked as he stood to walk away. But Henry reached up and grabbed his pant leg. Matt knelt down and with Festus' help they gently turned Henry over onto his back. "Festus, go get Doc." He said and Festus started to get up.

"No. Too late." He said painfully drawing in another ragged breath.

"Where did she take Kitty?" Matt asked him as he looked at the dying man with great sadness. "Henry, do you know where they were headed?" He asked a little more sternly.

"P-possum Creek." He said taking in his last breath. Matt watched as the last bit of life was ripped from this man's body. Gently laying his hand on Henry's eyes, he pushed down the eyelids. He then hung his head for a moment of respect for an old friend.

"Possum Creek? Why there?" Festus asked him as they climbed to their feet.

"Henry bought that little old cabin that Ben Jameson owned sometime back." He gently pulls the blanket off of the back of the couch and covers Henry with it. "We'll come back tomorrow and bury him in the daylight." Matt headed for the door, but Festus lingered back for a moment. "Festus, come on, let's go!" He said stepping out the door and heading for his horse. Festus was right behind him following on his heal. They mounted their horses and headed out to Possum Creek.

Kitty stumbled into the dark cabin. She could barely see her hand in front of her face and as best she could figure it was close to eight. The sun had slipped behind the ridge some time ago and it was getting cooler. She heard Tessa strike a match on the stone and within a few seconds, the room was flooded with a dim light from the lantern on the table. She was feeling somewhat out of it, no doubt, Tessa had put something in that canteen of water she had drank from. She had an aftertaste in her mouth when she drank. It had also made her more thirsty and she had drank twice more from the canteen, trying to drink the thirst from her mouth and throat. As she stood inside the cabin, she looked around at the unadorned surroundings. There was a table, with one chair and a barrel for seating. To the left was a large bed, with ragged old coverings on it. The place was dirty and could use a good cleaning, she thought, then realized that she was having trouble staying focused on what was important, like Tessa holding a gun on her, watching her every move. Kitty walked over to the table and looked at Tessa. She could see that Tessa was cooking up something in her devious little mind, but unfortunately, she was having trouble just standing.

"What did you put in that water, Tessa?" She asked breathing in deeply, hoping that the fresh air to her lungs would send the blood necessary to her brain, to keep her going.

Tessa smiled at her. "Why Kitty, do you not trust me?" She asked her knowing full well that Kitty didn't trust her as much as she trusted Kitty. "Are you feeling a bit tired? Maybe you should lie down?" She said moving closer to Kitty.

"Go to hell!" Kitty yelled as she used all her strength to swing at Tessa, knocking the pistol from her hands. As Tessa dived for the pistol, Kitty dived for Tessa, bringing both women to the ground. Kitty's body crashed on the side as she hit the floor full force.

Grabbing for Tessa, she grabbed her about the waist as Tessa reached for the pistol. Kitty pulled her back down, pulling her on top of her lap and turning over to get the upper hand. Climbing to her knees, Kitty turned to reach for the pistol, when suddenly she screamed out in pain as Tessa took the sharp instrument and slammed it into her thigh. Kitty looked back at her thigh to see the sharp scalpel protruding from her thigh. Kitty pulled the instrument out of her thigh and tried to scramble to her feet. Tessa grabbed her waist and shoved Kitty who then fell against the bed. Her body moving shoved the pistol under the bed in the far corner. Kitty saw it as it slid across the floor. Crawling under the bed, she reached for the pistol, only to feel Tessa on her ankles, pulling her from the grasp of the pistol. Tessa pulled Kitty from beneath the bed.

"You trying to run away, you coward?" She said pulling her over onto her back. She angrily punches Kitty in the face. Fighting the drowsiness that threatened to overcome her, Kitty grabbed Tessa by the hair and pulled her off of her stomach. Using this moment of freedom to try to get to her feet. As she climbed to her knees once again, Tessa grabbed her about the throat, throwing her arm around her neck. Kitty saw the shiny blade flicker in the lantern's light.

"Nooooo!" She cried as she struggled with Tessa.

to be continued…….


	7. House of The Rising Sun

**_Kitty's Very Bad Day _**

**_Chapter 7_**

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, I have to say that I am not too happy with this chapter. It seems to be lacking something and I've been unable to find out what it is I'm missing. So please read on and thank you all for your encouragement and critiquing. I greatly appreciate the encouragement, but I fear I may have let you down here. Hold on to your britches, though, if I figure out what I've done wrong, I will most likely rewrite this chapter, or the next will have one hell of a bang to it. _**

**_K.R. :)_**

Making sure that Kitty understood the significance of this incident she brought the blade across her right cheek. Not cutting too deeply, as she wanted to keep her alive and aware of her surrounding, rather than throw her into unconsciousness. She wanted Kitty to feel so much pain for what she had done. Pulling back from Kitty, who now sat in a kneeling position, her hands down on the floor, her head lying upon her hands, she moved back and watched her. She watched as Kitty reached and touched her face, as the warm sticky substance, her blood began to pool at the wound.

"I'm going to cut your face up, he'll never want you again." Tessa said as she loomed over Kitty who fell to her side, desperately grasping at the bed to bring herself to her feet. She wasn't going to die without a fight. "You're nothing but a whore. You stole him from me." Tessa spat out as she moved back, giving her victim a little room, and the idea of possibly getting the upper hand.

"How could I have taken him from you when he never belonged to you, Tessa." Kitty said as she slowly pulled her self into a sitting position on the bed. "Matt would never be with someone like you." Kitty said provoking Tessa.

"Like…like me? What are you talking about? He loves me. He's going to marry me, Kitty. Do you want to know why? We're going to have a baby. We've been together behind your back for some time now. He doesn't love you. He was just using you till I could be free." She said. Her eyes were wide and seemed empty to Kitty. Tessa had been living in her own fantasy for so long that it was now her reality.

"You need to wake up, Tessa, and get your head out of the clouds and realize that Matt is not now, nor has he ever been yours." Kitty knew that she was probably making matters worse, but for her to play along with this woman's psychotic tendencies would only make matters worse. She would not play along. "You're living in your own little world, Tessa, one that you created in your own mind." She said trying to focus. She was not worried about the frailness of Tessa's own mind, but more or less worried about what would happened if this woman killed her. Would she then go after Matt? No time to play games with her, she was going to make sure, if she died, then so would Tessa.

"You are nothing but a common whore. You sold your body for years. Sold yourself for a few coins. You are filthy; no man wants a woman who has been around like you. What do you think the good townsfolk will say when they find out what you've done? They will ostracize you. The women will turn their backs on you and the men will lay down their money, to get between your legs." Tessa said to Kitty.

"You're crazy. I'm not the one who sold my body. I've never been with another man. There's only been one man in my life and that is Matt. Matt is the first and he will be the last man I will ever be with. You're the one who had many men, not me. Don't try to make me out to be what you are. A whore!" Kitty said angrily

"You know I'm telling the truth. You gave yourself over to those men. You let them have their way with you, just to stay alive. You would have been better off dead Kitty. Instead, you sold your soul to them. Did what they wanted, when they wanted. YOU! YOU! Not me. I know what you've done." She said screaming at Kitty, the scalpel still in her hand, as she pointed it at her.

"Tessa, you've gone off the deep end. I've done nothing." Kitty said but Tessa was too far-gone. "I won't allow you to lay the blame for your life on me. You made those choices in your life, no one pushed you into that life." Kitty said trying to reason with her.

"I bet you enjoyed it too, didn't you." Tessa said as she pulled the collar of her blouse opened. She did not hear a word Kitty had said. "All those men, all those years, you allowed to crawl between you legs and you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Looking at Kitty, she saw the fear in her eyes. "DIDN'T YOU?" She screamed at her. Kitty stood up in fear, and backed towards the headboard of the bed, keeping her eyes on the blade in Tessa's hand. Her head was feeling fuzzier than before and she knew that something was definitely wrong. She could see the scalpel gleaming in the light. "You look tired, Kitty, you should lie down and rest."

"No!" She said as she stumbled against the wall. Tessa stalked her and Kitty couldn't move fast enough to get away from her. Her feet felt heavy and weighted down. She tried to move towards the mantle, but Tessa moved to her left, so she dodged right, only to be shoved onto the bed on her back. "I have to do this, it's for your own good, Kitty. I have to purify you. You're dirty, and I have to make you clean again." She said as she pulled the unlit lantern from the mantle and threw it across the room. She took another one from the other side and did the same, while Kitty desperately fought to sit up on the bed. But she could no longer fight the sedative in her. Her world began to swirl around her in grays and blacks, as the four walls seemed to close in on her like a coffin being closed one last time. "You have to die." She was ranting and raving as she threw the lantern on the table that had been lit. The fire ripped along the one side of the house, engulfing the walls and floor. Tessa began laughing, slowly breathing deeply, and rhythmically, she turned to see Kitty lying flat on the bed trying to sit up. Tessa rushed her, climbing onto the bed and straddling Kitty's abdomen. Smiling down at Kitty, she raised her hand above her head. Tessa imagined the blade plunging into Kitty's chest deep into her heart and setting things right.

Festus grabbed Tessa's hand and none too gently yanked her off of the bed. Matt knelt down on the bed and slipped his arm beneath Kitty's shoulders and the other beneath her knees. He lifted her off of the bed.

"Nooo! She has to die!" Tessa screamed as she tried to lunge for Kitty as Matt held her in his arms. Festus pulled Tessa around and as she came face to face with him, she also came face to face with his fist. He struck her hard and knocked her unconscious. He then threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and lead Matt out of the cabin, through the fire.

_to be continued……_


	8. Matt to The Rescue

_**Kitty's Very Bad Day **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Howdy, this is a short chapter, sorry, but I promise, it ain't over till it's over. Again, much thanks for all the reviews, I look forward to them no matter where they land. Good or bad. It helps to develop ones, ah, talent. KR_**

As Matt gently laid Kitty on the ground, holding her upper body in his arms, Doc and Newly came riding up. Tessa began to wake up and struggle against Festus' hold.

"You keep it up, woman, and I swear I'll hit you again." He said grabbing both her arms as Newly came over with irons. Before Tessa could do anything, Newly had the irons on her wrists. She looked down at them in disbelief.

"Matt, tell them to take these off of me." She cried to him. But he was busy holding Kitty as Doc looked her over.

"What did you give her?" Doc asked looking up from a very groggy Kitty.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She said as Festus held onto her.

Matt could see the frustration in Doc's eyes. Grabbing Tessa, angrily he pulled her from Festus' grasp.

"Listen to me carefully, Tessa, if Kitty dies, then so do you. And I'm not talking about at the end of a noose, but by my own hands, I will strangle the life out of you, so help me God." He said. The men around him could see the desperation in his eyes. His wife lay on the ground and Doc didn't know what to do for her. Newly and Festus both knew that Matt meant what he said, he would kill her with his bare hands.

"She's nothing but a common whore!" Tessa spat out.

"There's only one whore around here, now tell me or I'll break your neck!" Matt said as he tried to keep from strangling her. He wanted badly to just squeeze the life out of her.

Grabbing her by the upper arms, he violently shook her. "Tell me!" He said desperate to help his wife.

"Some sleeping powders." Giving up, she gave him the information necessary, but in her mind, she felt that Kitty was done. That she would die anyway.

"The ones from my office?" He asked remembering the medicine that had been stolen from his cabinets earlier that day.

"Yes." She admitted and as Matt pushed her back into Festus' arms, she tried to go for him. "Matt! MATT! Don't do this. She's not worth it. You love me. You told me you love meeeeeeeee!" She yelled at him as he knelt down beside Doc and Kitty, who lay in Doc's arms.

"Matt, we need to empty her stomach." Doc said. Matt pulled Kitty into a sitting position and then opened her mouth and jammed his fingers down her throat.

Tessa tried to Matt to stop him, but Newly grabbed her about the waist and held onto her for dear life as she screamed and kicked. "Noooooo! Let me go!"

Kitty began to choke and emptied the contents of her stomach on the ground. She was still groggy. Doc climbed to his feet and went over to his buggy where he pulled out a canteen of water. He handed Matt the canteen and she slowly drew some into her mouth and rinsed and spit. Matt helped her stand up and her legs went weak. He then gently lifted her into his arms.

"I think she's gonna be just fine, you'll get her home and keep an eye on her." Doc said reassuringly. Matt just looked into the old grey eyes and nodded as he hid his face in her neck.

"Let's get you home and into a warm bed." He said cradling her closely against his hard chest. He could feel her tremble. The day had been long and difficult for her, but she was going to be all right. Kitty was safe in his arms and that was how she was going to stay.

_to be continued_…..


	9. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**_Kitty's Very Bad Day _**

**_Chapter 9_**

_**Gunsmoke**_

It was close to half past nine when they returned to Dodge. The group went into the jail where Matt locked Tessa up in the cell.

As she stood there looking at the bars between her and Matt, she looked up at him in disbelief. "Matt, what are you doing? You can't do this to me!" She yelled at him as he headed out the door. He looked back at her with pure hatred in his eyes. He realizes that she had made him feel such things, that he had never wanted to feel before. He would have killed her with his bare hands, of that, he was sure. Seeing the hatred, she shrunk away from the bars and sat on the edge of the bed. Her arms going around herself as she began to rock back and forth.

Matt walked over to his desk. Kitty sat at the table, with Doc. Newly was perched on the

corner of Matt's desk. Matt was drinking a cup of coffee and writing a report to the war department. Festus was pouring Kitty a cup of coffee, while Doc checked her pulse again. Kitty smiled at him.

"How she doin', Doc?" Festus asked as he set the cup of coffee down in front of Kitty.

"I'm fine, Festus." She said looking up at him with tired blue eyes. Festus smiled at her.

"She's gonna be just fine, Festus. Matt managed to empty her stomach of the rest of the sleeping powders in time. Her heart's beating strong and that's what matters." He said smiling at Kitty who smiled back at him.

"Matt? I wanna go home now. I don't like it here." Tessa said from her bunk.

"You're staying right where you are, Tessa." Matt said sitting as he continued to write. He wanted to make sure the report was done before he wired the War department in the morning.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried to him. Kitty just stared at her cup of coffee as she listened to the irate ranting of this woman. "Why are you ignoring me? I love you. You love me, I know you do. I'm carrying your child. How could you do this to me." Her words were hurting Kitty, and Matt knew it, as did Doc. Newly and Festus felt uncomfortable, so Newly got up and went over to the door of the jail and pulled it closed.

"Nooooo! Matt! I love you!" She cried out as Newly closed the door.

Matt saw Kitty's discomfort and got up and walked over to her. Kneeling beside the chair, he gently took her hands in his. "Kitty, I'm sorry." He said pulling their clasped hands to his mouth to kiss the backs of hers, with his warm lips.

"Whatever for?" She gently pulled one hand from his and caressed his cheek, forcing him to look up at her. "What have you done?"

"It's my fault. This whole fiasco has been because of me." He said resting his arm on the back of her chair.

"No, Matt, none of this is your fault. She's a sick woman." Kitty said smiling at him. "I love you, Matt. You've done nothing to cause this." She gently leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Now," she started as she stood up. "if you would be so kind as to take me home, Cowboy?" She asked him. "We have an early day tomorrow, we are expecting Sister Francis, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." He said putting his arm around her waist. "Newly?" He started but Newly interrupted.

"Don't worry Marshal, Festus and I will keep an eye on Mrs. Lewis." He said standing up.

"Well, then, Gentlemen, goodnight." Matt said and they returned the pleasantries.

Doc smiled as they left the jail and stood up. Taking a sip of Kitty's coffee, he choked on the it because it was bitter and strong.. "Festus, you fool, do you think you could make it any stronger. That'll keep her awake for a week." He said, not realizing Kitty had never taken a sip.

"Well, that thar was the idea, Doc." Festus said drinking from his own mug.

Doc didn't know what to say, he knew Festus meant well, but that coffee would grow hair on a man's chest. He thought to himself. He just huffed and headed out the door.

Festus looked at Newly who was drinking the same coffee. "Tastes fine to me, Festus." Newly said sipping the coffee.

"Oh fudder, that ole' fool don't know good coffee." He looked at the cup and continued to drink it.

Matt gently held Kitty about the waist as they headed up the stairs of the Long Branch. The saloon was quiet tonight. Due to the commotion of the day, Sam had seen fit to close the saloon early so that when the Dillon's returned it would be to some much-needed peace and quiet. So, they quietly climbed the stairs, which led to their room. Sam had greeted Miss Kitty, even hugged her when she and the Marshal had first come in. He waited for them to disappear behind the curtain, the turned out the two remaining lanterns and headed out the back door down past the office. Locking the door behind him, he looked up over his head and saw the lantern cast it's light throughout the bedroom, from the window. He smiled again, as he headed up the alleyway and out onto Front Street and home.

Kitty began to unbutton her blouse. Matt could see that her slender fingers were fumbling with the buttons. He had just taken his shirt and boots off, when he rose to his feet and crossed the room where his wife tried desperately to stop her hands from shaking. Matt gently moved her hands from her blouse and began to unbutton them. He noticed that she did not look up, and that there was a slight tremor running through her body. Suddenly, he pulled her against his chest, her face buried in the hard planes of his chest as she used her hand to cover her face as well. She was crying. Not out of fear, so much as it was out of relief. It had been a miserable day, and her birthday as well.

"It's alright, Kitten, let it go." He said as his big strong hands moved over her back, trying to massage the tension from her body. His mouth kissed the top of her head, taking in the sent of her hair as he did so. She always smelled of warm spiced cinnamon and he loved the smell. Her arms soon found their way around his waist and she tightened the hold on him, breathing in his scent as he had done to her. She always found his smell, invigorating. He smelled of clean soap and water, and of prairie dust, of feed hay and even a slight smell of perspiration, which only made him more sensual to her.

He held her for what seemed like forever, until her trembling stopped and her breathing evened out. He then began to finish undressing her. Now, it wasn't just a matter of her fingers being clumsy, but of his need to see her body naked, to peel each layer of clothing off of her revealing more of Kitty with doing so. By the time, she stood in front of him in her bustier and pantaloons his heart was beating rapidly against his chest. Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed and he knelt down to relieve her of her stockings. Matt knew that tonight would only be filled with holding her naked form against his own, but that would be more than enough, for now.

Within minutes, both were completely naked and lying in bed. Matt lay on his back his right arm wrapped around Kitty's back as she lay on her left side with her face against his bare chest. Looking down at her one last time, he lovingly gazed at her features as she slept. Her face was relaxed and her lips seemed to form a slight pout in her sleep, but still, she looked angelic, and he could not believe that he had been lucky enough to be the man she fell in love with. Breathing deeply, he smiled at the thought of her in his arms, and closed his eyes for a good night's sleep.

to be continued……


	10. If Not For You

Kitty's Very Bad Day Chapter 10 

_**Gunsmoke**_

The following morning found Matt slowly waking up to the sun-filled room. As he tried to clear his vision, he realized that he was alone in the room. Suddenly the nights dreams filled his mind. Kitty lay motionless in his arms, not breathing, not moving and he held her lifeless body as the tears fell upon his cheeks and the pain of seeing her like this ripped through his body. Pulling his knees up, he leaned his elbows on them as he furiously rubbed at his tired eyes, trying to clear the cobwebs cluttering his head. 'It was a dream? It wasn't real. Kitty was alive.' He thought to himself. His heart pounded furiously against his chest. "Kitten!" He suddenly yelled for her. Kitty quickly came out of the other room where she had finished drying off after taking a bath.

"Matt?" She said, alarmed as she came over to the bed and knelt on it. He looked up and she saw the fear in his eyes. He suddenly grabbed her and cradled her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. "Matt! What's wrong?" She asked him as he held her tightly to his chest.

"I-I dreamed….it was horrible, Kitty, this man, he took you away from me." He said as he let go of her and pushed her back a bit so that he could look down into her sapphire eyes.

"It was just a dream. Too much excitement last night, that's why you had the dream." She smiled at him. "There isn't a man alive who could ever take me away from you, Cowboy." She said as she gently caressed his cheek with her hand. Leaning up, she gently kissed him on the lips then got up and walked over to her vanity, where she began to brush her long red locks. She looked up in the mirror and smiled at him, trying to reassure him that she was fine.

"Why are you up so early, Sister Frances won't be here till after noon sometime. You know the westbound is always late?" He said as he sat back against the headboard of the bed they had shared for almost ten years.

"I want to make sure that the room is ready for her." She said ash she continued to brush her locks. She wore a lacy robe of pale blue. But if he looked hard enough, he could see through the almost sheer material and see the triangular patch of dark red hair below. Laying the brush on the table, she stood up and headed over to the dressing screens until she saw the hungry look in Matt's eyes. Smiling to herself, she opened the sash on the robe and let it slide down her arms. She then laid the robe across the bed and stood there only in her black stockings. He realized that she was going to torture him, she was going to pay him back for the other day. Her hands rested against her thighs, then began to message her thighs gently before moving up over her hips, over her belly and up to caress her full breast in her own hands. Pinching and teasing her nipples, and torturing Matt, by making him watch. His tongue snaked out of his mouth, longing to have those hard peaks in his mouth. He longed to slip between her thighs and make her his once again. He smiled at her and she sat on the edge of the bed gently caressed his manhood through the sheet with the back of her hand until it almost stood at attention. She smiled as she moved up to his mouth and kissed him hungrily. "I love you." She smiled then sat back on her haunches. "Well, I've got work to do." She started to get up off of the bed, but squealed when he grabbed her and pushed her body beneath him, keeping her on her belly.

"I know I deserve to be tortured, but if I don't get inside of you, I'm gonna have one hell of a time explaining things to Sister Frances, like why I can't seem to walk." He said thrusting inside of her in one deep penetration. She gasped as he entered her and she grasped the bedspread as he began to move inside of her.

"Harder, Matt, pleeease, harder!" she cried as she lay there with him pumping hard and deep inside of her. Kitty pushed her derriere back to meet him and gasped at the angle of penetration as he moved against her cervix. Squeezing her eyes closed she tried to hold on to her sanity as he pumped her like a wild animal. 'God, she wanted more!' "Oh yes! Oh please, oh God, Matt harder pleeeease!" He heard her cries, and knew that he wanted to comply but he was afraid of hurting her. "Dammit Matt! PLEASE!" She cried out. He pushed his hips hard into hers, circled his hips, then pushed down deeply into her, knowing that he had to be bruising her hips as he tightened his grip on them. Kitty screamed into the bedcovers as she came. Her mind exploded in a myriad of colors. She continued to cry as he continued to pump harder into her. Before he came inside of her, she had repeated orgasms, again and again. Matt collapsed on top of her.

"I'm sorry Kitten. I'm sorry." He cried into her shoulder.

"Matt, let me up." She said and he moved, turning onto his back and throwing his arm over his eyes ashamed of what he had done. Kitty slowly sat up and leaned against his chest, her bare breast brushing against his hard chest. "Matt?" He did not look at her. "Matt, look at me." She slowly pushed his arm back against the bed. "I wanted you to be rough with me. I loved it, Matt. It was wonderful. You have no idea how incredible it felt. Look at me, Cowboy. Do I look like you hurt me? Do I look like you forced me? If I had said stop and meant it, you would have stopped, that much I know. But I wanted it like this. I needed it like this, hard fast, rough, sometimes _making_ love isn't enough." She said gently caressing his face. "I love you, Matt Dillon. Every inch of you, every thing about you, even that badge, Marshal." Matt pulled her naked body on top of his

"I love you more than my own life, Kitten, you are my life." He pulled her mouth to his. Breaking from the kiss, he smiled at her, and gently brushed a red strand of hair back out of her face. "God you're beautiful!" He said caressing her cheek with his palm.

"Well, I know you're not trying to get on my good side, I haven't got one, so why the compliments." She said smiling down at her big Cowboy.

"Sometimes, it's hard for me to always remember to say such things, but it don't mean that I don't feel it, Kitten. When I'm with you, I always feel it and I'm always worried that others feel it too. I don't wanna share you with anyone." He says turning so she is now beneath him.

"I love you, Matt. You are the _only_ man in my life. And you don't have to share me, as long as I don't have to share you." She said looking up and smiling at him.

"I promise, Kitten." He said gently kissing her on the mouth, the chin, the throat, the very top swell of her breast and moving between her breast then moving down.

"Matt, we can't, we have to get dressed, Sister Francis will be here soon." She said as his mouth was creating a trail of wet heat as he moved along her body, down her chest, over the slight swell of her belly, to right above the juncture between her thighs. Kitty gasped as he touched the most sensitive part of her with his tongue. His mouth knew exactly how to work her and what places to nip and lick at to bring her pleasure. "We can't…" She gasped out, as she threw her head back and thrust her hips against his exceptional mouth. "Ooooh GOD!" She cried as he continued to torture her with his mouth. Matt looked up and smiled at her as he took this opportunity to observe his wife's pleasure in the way she writhed on the bed beneath him. Her breast thrust forward and her head pushed back against the bed. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that her mouth was opened in a silent cry of pleasure. He watched her small hands clench at the bedspread and delved deeper inside of her. He knew that she would fly over that precipice any moment now and he wanted to see her through it. He wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every moment. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the muscles in her thigh flexing and felt her pushing against his mouth. Suddenly, Kitty careened over the edge. Soaring higher and higher, as she let go and gave flight to her orgasm. Matt smiled, mission accomplished he thought to himself, as he sat up, and watched his beautiful wife come down from her ethereal high. Smiling up at him, he could see that she had that familiar feline grin that earned her the nickname Kitten from him. She was definitely sated. He gently took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position. "We better get cleaned up, Sister Frances will be here before we know it." He said pulling her onto his lap where she straddled him. He then slid the two of them off of the bed and took her over to the bathroom. They bathed each other, and made love again, before coming out, dressed and ready for the day. Kitty glanced over at the clock. It was 11:30 a.m. and the stage would be arriving at noon.

"Look at the time. Goodness, Matt, we really need to hurry. I have to check on the room and make sure there are clean towels for her. Cowboy, I'll meet you down at the depot in thirty minutes." She said kissing him on the lips then she headed for the door, but not out, before she grabbed her hat.

Kitty and Matt stood at the Depot with Doc and a very reluctant Festus. "Matthew, I wish you'da' let me go fishin'. You know that ornery woman hates me." He whined.

"She does not, Festus." Kitty said looking at him. "Festus, take them dang spurs off!" She scolded him. "You know how Sister Frances feels about them." She said as he leaned down and began to take the spurs off. Just as he finished the stage came around the corner onto Front Street. Matt gently placed his hand in Kitty's, pulling her small hand to his lips and kissing it where her gold band lay. Kitty smiled at him.

"You think Sister Frances will approve of our marriage?" Matt asked Kitty who smiled brightly at him.

"I think she will." She said as the stage pulled up beside the depot. Festus stepped back, but Doc shoved him forward.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get the door!" He pushed Festus forward even though he didn't want to move. Festus cut him a mean glare as he looked back, then he opened the door and lifted his hand for Sister Frances.

"Well, Festus, you mangy ole' mutt, looking as handsome as ever." Said the woman as she stepped from the stage. Her grey eyes twinkled at him. And he knew that she was still as ornery as ever. She stood maybe five feet, four inches tall, but she had a temper on her and an ornery streak on her about six foot ten. She was a might small, but she could take on Matt Dillon and win. She looked over at Doc and smiled. Doc moved forward and gently kissed her hand.

"Hello, Sister Frances. It's always good to see you." He said to her.

"You ole' charmer you. How are you Galen?" She asked him.

"I'm well. And you?" He asked her letting go of her hand.

"I'm still kickin'," She said smiling at him.

"An' bitin' probably." Festus mumbled to himself, but she had heard that.

"I heard that Festus. I'll be saying your name during mass next Sunday." She scolded him. She looked at Kitty and saw Matt holding her hand and then she glimpsed the gold band. Walking over to them, she gently lifted Kitty's hand and looked at the band. "It's about time you two brought that secret out into the open." She told them.

"You knew? But how?" Kitty asked her.

"Young lady, I may be old, I'm also very wise for my years. Besides, I've been writing to your parson, begging him to talk you two into marrying, he finally broke down and confessed everything to me, years ago." She smiled at them. "It's not nice to keep secrets from an old friend. And a nun at that." She said as they laughed. "I've brought some friends with me, I hope you don't mind." She said turning back to the stage and taking the infant from the young girl who stepped down after her. "This is Beth, she wants to join our sisterhood, but she's 13 years old, she is still a child so she won't be able to stay at the convent, however if she chooses to return to us when she is of age, than we will welcome her with open arms." She said placing her arm around the young girl who stood about five feet three inches tall. Her hair was pulled back off of her face and it was long and dark auburn.

"Hello." She said looking up thru big brown eyes, which conveyed her shyness.

"Hello Beth." Kitty said.

"This baby is Emily, Beth's little sister." She said holding the infant. "The two youngen's in the stage, who seem to refuse to come out, are Matty and Sarah, also, Beth's family. Their Father died before Emily was born, and their mother died in child birth."

Kitty peered into the coach and saw two young children sitting huddled together in the corner. One was a little boy of 6 years old and the other, a little girl of 3 years old.

Sarah peered at Kitty from under her brother's arm.

"Hello, SweetPea, my name is Kitty. You two wanna come on out and join us?" She asked sweetly. But Matty was afraid and didn't know what to do. "Matty, is that short for Matthew?" She asked him, but he did not answer. "You know, the Marshal of this town, his name is Matt. Matt Dillon and he's my husband." Kitty looked back at Matt and reached out to him. Matt gently took her hand and moved beside her.

"Howdy, Matty. My name's Matt too." He told the boy who moved a little closer to peer at the tin star sparkling in the sun light. Matty quietly whispered in Sarah's ear and they got up from their seats and came to the door. Matt and Kitty smiled. Sarah looked at Kitty and gently reached up to touch her red curls which lay against her cheek.

"Purdy!" She said as she looked at Kitty.

"Sarah thinks you're pretty." Matty said smiling at the beautiful redhead standing there. "I think so too."

"Why thank you, Matty." She said leaning down to caress Sarah's cheek. "I think Sarah's pretty too, and I think she has a right handsome brother." She said brushing his bangs back.

"Owie!" Sarah said as shee touched the cut on Kitty's cheek. She then leaned forward and kissed it. "All bedder?" She asked Kitty.

"Yes, thank you, it is all better, now." Kitty was fascinated with the dark red ringlets that caressed the child's face. She had big green eyes, that smiled at Kitty. Sarah pulled on Matty's arm and he leaned down as she told him a secret.

"She said you look like our Mama. Are you gonna be our new Mama?" Matty said smiling up at Kitty. She noticed the boy's hair was a dark golden brown with some red running through it. He was the perfect combination of her and Matt.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Sister Frances said. "I'm taking these children to Albertville, they have a fairly new orphanage there and ours is just too crowded. I had Sister Clarice and Sister Joan, take a train north to deliver half a dozen children to another orphanage up there. We're beyond our capabilities. And I was hoping to keep these children together until they could adjust to the change." She turned to Matty. "Matty, I'm taking you and your sisters to Albertville."

Sarah began to cry and hid her face in her brother's side. Kitty knelt down and gently lifted Sarah into her arms.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, SweetPea." Kitty looked at Matt. "Matt?" She asked and he knew what she wanted.

"I don't see why not. We have that big ranch now, we have plenty of room." He said his eyes twinkling as he saw the joy in hers.

Kitty looked over at Sister Frances who knew what Kitty wanted and she nodded. "Hey, SweetPea, how would you and Matty and Emily and Beth like a new Ma and Pa?" Sarah began to sniffle and looked up at Kitty, her face stained with tears.

"Mama?" She said to Kitty who smiled and shook her head yes. "You my mama now?" She said to Kitty.

"Yes, I'm gonna be your Mama and this big man here, he's gonna be your Pa. How would you like that, Matty." Kitty said looking at the young man.

"I don't know." He said shyly. "I reckon it be okay." He said as he stepped off of the stage. Kitty set Sarah down on her feet and she immediately took her brother's hand. She then went over to Matt and tugged on his pant leg.

"You my papa?" She asked him.

"I reckon so, SweetPea." She giggled when he called her that. Matt leaned down and took both children into his arms. Sister Frances took Emily over and gently placed the infant into her new Mother's arms. As she pulled the blanket back, she was in awe of the baby lying in her arms. Tears fell down her cheeks as she held her.

"Matt?" She called him and he leaned in to look at the baby. Emily was fast asleep. Her tiny little fist lay pressed against her cheek. Kitty gently touched her chin, then her lips with her finger tip. The baby sighed deeply then smiled, continuing to sleep. "She's so perfect." She said as the tears fell down her cheek. Doc smiled, and sniffled a bit as he reached into his breast pocket and handed Kitty his kerchief. She wiped her eyes, and nose as she continued to stare at the give that had fallen into her lap. As she looked around at the children, her heart was filled to over-flowing and she smiled.

"Well, now, isn't this a happy day." Doc said as he looked on at Matt, Kitty and their new family.

"Come here, Matty, let you're ole Uncle Festus carry you." Festus said gathering Matty out of Matt's arms.

Matt placed his arm around Kitty's waist and pulled her close. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Sarah quickly covered her eyes and giggled as Matty laughed too.

They were complete now, they had what they had been wanting, a family and that big old ranch would not be lonesome. It would be filled with the joy and laughter of children.

to be continued…….

I know it's been a long road, but I promise only one more entry, I think. Then _this_ story will be over. Hope you've enjoyed it thus far.

Kathleen


	11. We Are Family

Kitty's Very Bad Day Chapter 11 

_**Gunsmoke**_

_Hello. Sorry everyone, this story was suppose to end with chapter 11, but, well, I've gotten a little long winded once again and this story took on a life of it's own. So please read on. The final four chapters are being posted so there is no more waiting. And thanks to everyone for their support and kind words. I love to write. Also, please for give any and all discrepancies. Thank you. I really need to find some one to read my work before I put it on the net. But I'm so impatient._

KR

It had only been a week of getting to know each other for the new family. Kitty was adjusting to suddenly being the mother of four beautiful children, living outside of the Long Branch. It took a little effort on her part, being not just a wife and mother, but a business woman as well, but she was getting the hang of it and loving every minute of it as well. Matt had asked her about his job, he told her he was going to quit, but she would not allow him. She sat him down, and told him all the reasons he needed to keep his badge. Even with the threat now hanging over his family as well as himself, she convinced him that he was the right man for the job. She wanted her children to know the difference between right and wrong and to respect the law. And she knew that Matt was the right man for that job as well. She also wanted her children to grow up close, and to love one another. She had never had any siblings, but she had seen many siblings fighting and hating each other while growing up. She couldn't understand why they would fight or hate one another, because all she ever wanted was a big sister who would love her and protect her. Beth already protected her younger siblings and that's how she wanted it to stay. Matt was a just and fair man, and he would love all of the children equally. He might do a few more things with Matty, like fishing or hunting, but he'd show his daughters that he loved them just as much. As her mind continued to ponder this information, Kitty realized that her husband had been glancing over at her as he sat beside her in the buckboard. The Dillon family had piled into the buckboard and were now heading into town for Sunday service. Kitty glanced over at Matt, who was smiling at her. He then nodded to the baby she held in her arms. Emily slept with her face pressed against her mother's breast. Her tiny hand in a fist, pressed against her cheek. Leaning over, Matt whispered in her ear.

"Emily has taken over my favorite pillow." He whispered.

Kitty chuckled slightly. "Mathew Dillon, such talk, and on Sunday morning as we head into church too." She said as he pulled the Buckboard up to the chapel. Pulling on the reins, he continued to smile, than used his foot to apply the break.

Doc and Festus were dressed in their Sunday best as they headed for the wagon. Doc met up with Matt, as he came around to help Kitty down from the wagon. Matt took Emily from Kitty and handed her to Doc, who immediately began to coo over the child. She had opened her eyes, than smiled at Doc, before slowly closing her eyes again. "That's alright little girl, you sleep, while your grandpa, moons over ya'." Kitty smiled as she placed her hands on Matt's arms as he took her about the waist and helped her down. Festus had gone to the side of the wagon and helped the children out. Matty had refused help saying he was big enough to get down himself and proceeded to jump off the wheel, hitting the ground on his feet with a solid thud.

"See, Uncle Festus. I'm grown up." He stated happily.

"Well, young'in, I reckon you sher are a'growin' up, just like a weed too." Festus said reaching for Sarah, who held her arms out to him. He smiled at the child as she happily went to his waiting arms and clung to him as he took Beth's hand and the entire family, with its honorary Uncle and Grandpa headed into the church. Matt had Kitty about the waist as Doc handed her back her daughter. Matty came rushing over to his grandpa and took his hand. Doc couldn't help the proud smile as the little boy looked up and grinned at him. He could see that Matty was just a little bit nervous. Matty looked up at the church and pulled on Doc's hand.

"What is it boy?" Doc asked.

"Grandpa, do you think God stays mad at a person, if they get angry with him or do something really bad?" He asked.

Doc scratched his head, then knelt down in front of him. "Let me ask you something, Matty, remember yesterday, when you were rushing to clean you're plate, so's you and your pa could go fishing, you knocked over you glass of milk and Sarah's as well?" He asked him. Matty shook his head yes. "How long did your Ma stay mad?" Doc asked.

"She didn't get mad, Grandpa, she laughed at it." He smiled up at Doc.

"Well that's just how God is. He doesn't get mad at his children, he smiles down on them and in time, His time, he answers all prayers." He said, hoping he was hitting the nail on the head. He knew that he had, when Matty smiled and began to pull on his hand as he headed up the steps, not far behind Matt and Kitty.

The service took place, the church sang, prayed and listened. The Dillon family was presented to the town and the small town welcomed them even though they had always known Matt and Kitty, their new extended family had to be presented. As the service was coming to an end, Kitty looked down at her daughter, who was now staring up at her with big green eyes. She smiled at Emily who just stared at her for a moment. Kitty knew that Emmy was reaching into her soul, and examining her new Mama. She felt it the first time Emmy stared up at her. She had felt as though the child was looking much deeper into her eyes, than just at their coloring. Somehow, in Kitty's heart, she knew she found her Mama. And Emmy knew it as well, when she smiled up at Kitty with a yawn and relaxed into her mother's arms. Matt noticed his wife, gazing at the baby and watched as they held one another's gaze. It amazed him at the connection the two held. He still couldn't figure out how Kitty knew what to do, most of the time. He became just a little unglued when the baby was crying and wouldn't stop. Kitty finally took the baby, and laid her on the bed. She then gently laid her hand on the baby's belly and frowned. Matt remembered, he became alarmed, but Kitty smiled up at him and told him that the baby's belly was hard, because she had too much gas. He then stood there and watched as Kitty cooed and talked to Emmy, and then began to push her pudgy little legs up towards her belly, helping Emmy a bit with her bellyache. Kitty made a very beautiful mother he thought to himself. Which made him love her more, if that were at all possible. He tried to remember a moment in his life, without Kitty, but never could, because everything always came back to her. It was at this moment that he realized Kitty and the others had stood up. The parson came over to them and greeted them, and his wife spoke with Kitty.

As Kitty looked over at Matt, he could see in those beautiful blue eyes, that she knew exactly where he had been in his thoughts. She smiled up at him and he leaned down, gently kissing her forehead, then reached out to touch his daughter.

"Matt, you sure got your hands full these days." Miccah Jones said as he shook his hand. "Tell me, Matt, when I married you and Kitty ten years ago, did you ever imagine yourself with houseful of children?" He asked as his wife shook her head and smiled.

"Actually, Miccah, I always wanted a big family." He said smiling at Kitty who smiled up at him.

"Well, then, this is truly a blessing from God." He told Matt who shook his head in agreement.

"The children aren't the only blessing I've received, Miccah." Matt said as Miccah and his wife smiled at them.

"Amanda, Doc and Festus are coming by around noon for lunch, would you and Miccah care to join us?" Kitty asked her. She looked at her husband with questioning eyes, then her smile grew and she turned back to Kitty.

"We would love to, Kitty, but Miccah and I are leaving town today. We're heading out on the noon stage. We'll be gone until Saturday." She smiled and looked around the room. "Miccah and I have always found you and Matt to be our closest friends. You've welcomed us with open arms from the first day we arrived, 12 years ago. So, we decided to follow in your footsteps. We're going to see Sister Frances about adopting a child or two of our own." She said barely able to contain her joy.

"Oh, Amanda, that's wonderful news." She said leaning towards her to hug her. "I'm so happy for you."

"I want to thank you, Kitty. You showed me that even though I wasn't able to become a mother myself, God had other plans for me. There are so many children out there who need my love and understanding and a good Christian home as well." She smiled as the tears fell down her cheek. "I just don't know why it took me so long to see that."

"Everything is in God's time, remember, dear." Her husband said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, dear, I forgot." Amanda could not hide the joy or her excitement. "We better get going Miccah, I have to finish closing the house." She said gently touching his arm.

"Well, good luck to you both." Matt said as he gently lead his family from the church.


	12. God Created Woman

Kitty's Very Bad Day Chapter 12 

_**Gunsmoke**_

Kitty was cooking lunch. Beth was setting the table with Sarah placing napkins on the plates. Kitty looked over as the girls set the table and Matty was holding an object over the cradle, doing his best to entertain his baby sister. Looking back at the stew in the pot, she stirred it and then went over to the sink to get herself a glass of water. As she pumped the handle, the water came rushing out. Kitty looked up out the window as the water overflowed in the glass and into the sink. Matt was chopping wood for the stove inside the house. She watched as his naked muscles rippled under the tension of swinging the heavy axe than bringing it down on the core of wood hard enough to split it with one strike. She had to smile to herself as she admired her husband's body. He was, in a word, beautiful. But had she told him that he would have scoffed at her description. To him, only women are considered beautiful, children are beautiful, the prairie was beautiful, but not him. Looking into the glass of water, she smiled and headed for the door. "Beth, I'll be right back, keep the children away from the hot stove."

"Yes, Mama." Beth said smiling at her as Kitty closed the door behind her. Beth looked over at Sarah, who smiled.

"They're gonna kiss again…" Sarah sang to her. Beth smiled at her.

"So what if they do? Our real Ma and Pa fought all the time, and would kiss and make up too." Matty said still playing with Emmy.

"But they don't fight?" Sarah said as she pointed towards the door. Matty looked at her and started laughing. He was rolling on the ground. "What I say?" she asked her sister.

"Hush, Matty, you'll have Mama coming back in here." She scolded her brother. Matty lay on his side and propped his head up on his hand as his elbow bent on the floor.

Kitty walked over to Matt, who turned to the sound of her soft footfalls on the ground. He smiled down at her as she walked over to him, with the glass of water. He accepted the extended glass of water. Taking in a mouthful, before he dumped the rest of the water over his head. Kitty smiled at him, and he noticed the darkened blue of her eyes. Taking her hand, he pulled her to him. Kitty smiled knowingly as his hands wound around her waist. He pulled her tight against him to feel the softness of her breast against his chest. He could feel her nipples hardening against her blouse and corset, but then realized it was his imagination. The corset was too thick and concealed too much from him. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to hers. His lips parted and his tongue begged for entrance, which she gladly complied with. His tongue caressed hers in a dance that was all so familiar, yet new every time. Kitty slid her arms around his waist and up his back to pull him tighter against her body. Matt released her lips with an audible sigh. He then buried his face in her red curls, inhaling her fragrance. Usually it was once of those fancy perfumes which was all well and good for business, but she smelled of soft spices, almost like ginger and apples. Inhaling deeply, he slowly looked up. What he saw, made his heart stop beating. She stood on the side of the house, slowly making her way towards them, the pistol in her hand aimed at Kitty. Matt said nothing, but suddenly he shoved Kitty behind him. Kitty peered around her husbands side, and tried to swallow the lump that had immediately formed in her throat. From behind, Kitty held onto her husband's side.

"Step aside, Matt." Tessa said as she held the pistol steady. She looked as though she had been through a great deal trying to get back to Matt. Her dress was slightly torn and tattered and her hair had been mussed up.

"No, Tessa, I won't let you hurt her." Matt said trying to keep a hold on Kitty, as she attempted to step from behind him. Both of them thinking of the safety of the other.

Beth saw Kitty and Matt out of the window, and she knew that something was dreadfully wrong with their stance. They seemed tense, and at first she didn't know why, but as she continued to stare out the window, something moved into the view of per peripheral vision. Then she noticed the dark hair woman holding a pistol on her parents. She looked at the pistol Matt had in the holster and wondered why he hadn't pulled it and shot the woman. She then realized that he was probably trying to protect his wife and his new family.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Matt, I'm just gonna kill the bitch!" She said angrily as she steadily walked towards them.

Beth stepped back from the window and turned to Sarah who was placing the last napkin on the table. She rushed to Sarah and grabbed her arm, jerking her from the table.

Before she could squeal out in shock, Beth clamped her hand over Sarah's mouth. Matty sat on the floor next to the cradle when he looked up and saw Beth dragging Sarah with him. He recognized the look of pure terror on his older sister's face. It was one he had seen once before, when their father had been gunned down by two bandits whom he had been working with. They decided not to share their money with him and gunned him down at his home, while his children watched in horror. Without hesitation, Matty leaned over the cradle and lifted Emmy into his arms. Beth had only to nod and Matty knew what she wanted. She wanted to get him and the younger children to safety. Dragging Sarah into the bedroom, Beth turned to look at Matty who was right behind her. Beth closed the bedroom down and knelt down.

"Listen to me, Sarah, be very quiet!" She whispered looking into the frightened eyes of her little sister.

"Are the bad men here?" She asked knowingly.

"There is someone out there who is very bad, but it's not the same men. Matty and you are to quietly take Emmy to the barn. I want you two to stay there no matter what you hear." She said as she stood and headed for the window, which she lifted without problems. She then lifted Sarah into her arms and helped her through the window. Then she took Emmy from Matty and he climbed through the window. It was at this point that she saw his sling shot in his back pocket. She pulled it from his pocket as he climbed out. Matty had felt her pull the sling shot out and turned to look at her as she handed the baby to him. "Take your shoes off, try to make as little noise as possible." She told them as they started to head for the barn. Both children quickly slipped out of their shoes and began to head for the barn. Beth took her shoes off and climbed out of the window, then

around the back of the house, to the side.

Matt stared at Tessa, but said nothing. He saw Matty and Sarah heading for the barn and knew that they would be safe. Without moving, he watched through his peripheral vision as the children entered the opened barn, clean out of sight. He then saw Beth come around the house, keeping herself against the side of the house and quietly making her way towards her parents. Kitty still tried to pull from Matt's grasp to protect him, but his grip only tightly somewhat painfully on her. He was holding on to her for dear life.

"I'm not gonna waist anymore time, Matt. She tried to come between us, and I'm gonna kill her for that. I love you, Matt! She doesn't love you, she's just using you." Tessa said moving slowly.

"You're wrong, Tessa, she means nothing to me. I'm the one using her. It's you that I love and want." He said as Beth quietly knelt down, picking up a nice size rock. Matt would have preferred she be in the barn with the others, but he also knew that Bethy just might be the distraction he needed.

"If she means nothing to you, then step aside and let me get rid of her?" She said question his words.

"I can't do that. If I do, and you kill her, they'll be hunting us down." He said trying to reason with her. But she was not buying this excuse.

Beth placed the rock in the sling and took aim. Tessa was angry, she knew Matt was lying and she pulled the hammer back on the pistol. As she squeezed the trigger, the rock zoomed through the air, striking Tessa sharply in the shoulder, making the shot go astray. Before Tessa could see her, Beth was around the corner and behind the house.

Matt didn't know what was worse, the searing pain in his side, or the pain in his elbow, as he hit the ground with a solid thud. Kitty fell onto her buttocks then quickly regaining her composure, she crawled over to Matt to check the damage. As she leaned over, Matt saw Tessa turning back towards them. She lifted the pistol again and took aim at Kitty. Matt roughly shoved Kitty away from him, then, pulled his pistol with lightning speed from the holster, shooting and killing Tessa Lewis.

Beth peered around the corner in time to see the dark woman fall to her knees than onto her side. The pistol fell from her hands and Beth grabbed it as she headed for her parents.


	13. Heroes and Demons

Kitty's Very Bad Day Chapter 13 

_**Gunsmoke**_

Matty had witnessed everything thing from the hay loft in the barn and he and Sarah were working their way down the ladder. Doc and Festus were coming over the ridge just as it had happened. Festus took off immediately with Doc close behind him in the buggy.

Within a few minutes, they had Matt in Bed, where Doc looked him over, cleaning and caring for the wound. Festus was sitting in the living room with Sarah in his lap, her head on his shoulder as she fretted over her father. Beth and Matty sat on the floor nearby and waited. Doc came out of the room and they all stared at him.

"Is Pa gonna be alright?" Matty asked, feared etched in his voice.

"Sure is. He just got creased is all." Doc said smiling at them. "Why don't you go in and see for yourselves." He said and they jumped to their feet excitedly. "Quietly!" Doc ordered. Beth gently picked up Emmy and they four of them went over to their parents room.

Matt was lying on the bed with his upper torso slightly propped up. The children came into the room as quietly as possible. Kitty sat on the edge of the bed, Matt's hand entwined with hers in her lap. Kitty and Matt both looked up as the door opened and the children stood there waiting for the okay to come in. Smiling, Matt looked at Kitty who smiled at him.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in and say goodnight to your father." Kitty said. The children all smiled in relief and entered the room. Beth handed Emmy to Kitty and Kitty watched as the children gathered at the bed side.

"You okay, Papa?" Sarah asked, her frightened eyes looking up at him. Matt leaned forward and place a kiss on her head.

"I'm fine, Sarah. Just fine." He smiled, caressing her cheek, then looking over at Matty.

"Matty, I'm gonna be needed your help for the next few days." He said to his son.

"Sure, Pa. I can help? Uncle Festus said I'm growing like a weed." He said as Matt and Kitty laughed.

"Bethy, I want to thank you for your help today, that was real brave of you." He said taking her hand.

The tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I was afraid, Pa, that she'd take you and Ma away from us, just when we were getting know each other." Kitty placed her arm around Beth's shoulders and kissed her on the head.

"No one is gonna take us away from you, Beth. Your Pa and I will do our best to be here for you all." She said as Beth laid her head against Kitty's shoulder. "Now, young Dillon clan, I think it's time for bed. Bethy, would you get Sarah and Matty ready for bed and make sure they say their prayers?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes, Ma'am." She said as she took Sarah's hand and pulled Matty and Sarah out of the room. Kitty was still holding Emmy and she gently placed the sleeping baby in the cradle.

The door closed behind the children and Matt watched as Kitty placed the child in the cradle and he admired his beautiful wife, as she leaned down to do so. Suddenly he remembered that he had left the horses in the pasture, to feed and run.

"Damn!" He said as he sat up and threw the covers off of his legs. But before he could throw his legs over, Kitty was pulling the blankets back up over him.

"I don't know what you have in mind, Mister, but you are not going anywhere." She told him covering him with the blankets.

"Kitty, I left the horses out in the North pasture. It's late, I need to get them back in the barn." He said trying to shove her away, but she would not be moved.

"Festus and Matty rounded them up hours ago. You are going no where." She said as he looked up at her.

"I have chores to finish…" He started but Kitty would not let him finish.

"No, now you listen to me, Mathew Dillon, you've been shot,"

"It's just a crease…" He interrupted her which did not stop her.

"Aside from Doc, I know what's best for you and you are going to stay in that bed. Doc said three days and three days it is." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Matt, you gotta stop trying to protect me, I'm not a child." She said as she laid her hand flat on his chest over his heart.

"Kitty, first off, I'm a man, it's in my nature to protect you. Secondly, I'm the law, it's my job." He told her, looking up at her with dark smoldering blue eyes. She could see the desire in his eyes, and feel the racing of his heart beneath her hand.

"You are not the law, here in this bedroom, Mister. You don't need to watch over me." She said and squealed in surprise when he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

Pulling her breast against his chest, he pulled her tightly into his embrace. He could feel her soft mounds heaving with desire against his own chest. "Wherever you are, I will always watch over you." He said pulling her mouth to his for a deep sensuous kiss. He slid his hands to her waist, forgetting about his injured side. "Now, woman, if you don't mind I have chores to do." He said trying to sit up again. Kitty pressed her hands flat against his chest.

"Oh, no you don't, Cowboy, I'm not that easy." She said.

Kitty, I have work to do…." He said but she would not budge.

"Now, you listen to me. You are not getting out of this bed. Doc said three days, and that's what it's going to be. You try getting out of that bed and I'll have that passel of Dillon's back in this room, sitting on you, do I make myself clear, Cowboy?" She said, her brow burrowed in a frown, and a twinkle of a smile touched her eyes. He knew that he had been beat. He pulled her back down on top of him.

"Yes, Ma'am, perfectly. He sad as she lowered her lips to his.

"I love you, Matt!" She laid her head on his chest, content just to hear the beating of his heart in her ear.

"I love you too, Kitten." He said pressing a kiss to her head. He held her tightly against his chest. Holding her there, he knew she was safe and he was going to keep her that way.

The End..?

Epilogue

Kitty woke with a start. As she looked around the dimly lit room, she could see nothing or no one that would have caused her to wake startled out of her sleep. Matt lay beside her, sound asleep. The blanket nestled around his waist. Kitty admired his broad shoulders and tapered waist just as she did every morning. She smiled at the fact that his left arm was thrown over his eyes, to block out the early morning sun. Usually the family were up and doing their chores at this time of morning, but today was Sunday, a day of rest. Slipping from the bed, she slowly slipped into her robe and padded barefoot towards the door. Slowly she slipped from the bedroom and headed to the girls bedroom. Opening the door, she saw that her daughters were sound asleep. Kitty smiled to herself at the sight of her daughters. She pulled the door closed and headed for Matty's room. Quietly opening the door, she saw Matty lying in his bed sound asleep with Rusty, the family collie lying at the foot of the bed. Rusty's head popped up as the door opened. He saw that it was his master's mother and slowly laid his head back down, knowing that all was safe. Confused as to what woke her, Kitty headed back to her bedroom. As she stood at the opened door, she once again, watched her husband as he slept. Suddenly, fluids gushed down her legs and it was at that very moment that Kitty realized what had brought her out of her sound sleep. Her hand slid beneath her gravid belly, and she bore down, as the pain shot through her belly. When the pain subsided, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh nightgown and a couple of towels. She tossed the nightgown on the bed, than knelt down to clean up the mess.


	14. Loving You Forever

Kitty's Very Bad Day Chapter 14 

_**Gunsmoke**_

Matt turned towards the side where his wife slept, and reached out for her, only to find that she was not there. "Kitten?" He called to her sleepily. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, then saw Kitty on the floor cleaning it. "Kitty, what are you doing?" He asked,

pulling the covers off of his legs.

"My water broke, and I'm trying to clean up the mess." She said looking back at her husband for a moment.

"Oh." He said as he started to lay back down on the bed. "You're what broke!" He said loudly.

"Sssshhhhh, you'll wake the children." She said as she finally climbed to her feet. Matt quickly grabbed his trousers and began to throw them on, but in his haste to do so, he lost his balance and fell on his derriere. Kitty giggled to herself as she walked over to the other side of the bed and began to unbutton her nightgown, so she could put on a fresh one. Matt finally got to his feet when she had unbuttoned the gown. "Matt, would you give me a hand with this, I'm finding it harder to dress myself, through the pain." He buttoned his pants and walked over to his now naked wife. She was beautiful, he thought, and he couldn't help the reactions he was having to her. For instance, he reached out and gently laid his hand over her enlarged belly, caressing the soft skin and somehow, he felt as though he were caressing the child within as well. He could feel the tightening of her belly, and knew that she was having a contraction. Gently, he moved his hand in a circular motion.

"Breathe, that's it, Kitten, concentrate on the sound of my voice. That's it." He said as she held onto his hand and leaned her head back against his chest. She breathed deeply, until the pain eased. Once it had done so, she began to relax against him. Matt took her nightgown and helped her into it. "I'll wake Bethy and have her sit with you while I ride into town and get Doc." Kitty only nodded as she slowly climbed back into bed with Matt's help. He kissed her on the forehead and headed out of their bedroom as he pulleed his shirt from the hook on the back door. Matt quietly walked down the hall to the girls' room. Opening the door, he smiled at the sight before him. Sarah lay in her bed sound asleep. Bethy laying her bed, on her left side with the twins curled against her chest. Three years ago, Kitty gave birth to two healthy little girls: Kathleen Rose, whom they called Kadie and Stephanie Lynne, whom Kadie named Stevie. The twins were the spitting image of their mother. Her red hair, and big blue eyes. They were born one year after the Dillons had settled into their home. And now he was about to become a father again for the, seventh time. He was gonna need a bigger house. Gently he walked over to Bethy and tapped her shoulder. Bethy pulled herself from her dream and looked up to see her Pa standing over her. "The twins don't like their beds?" He asked quietly.

"I don't mind, Pa, I kinda got used to them sleepin with me." She said covering her mouth as she yawned. "Is everything all right, Pa?" She said looking up at him.

"It's your Ma…" Was all he had a chance to get out. Bethy slowly extricated herself from the twins and grabbed her robe as Matt headed back out the door. Matt headed out the front door as Bethy went into her mothers room to lend her a hand.

"Ma?" She called out as she cautiously entered the bedroom. Kitty was laying on the bed on her side.

"Hey, Bethy. Ohhhhh!" She cried out slightly as the contraction hit her again. Gasping for air, she felt the pain slowly easing away. She reached back to gently massage her lower back. Beth noticed her hand moving along her lower back and she gently knelt on the bed and gently began to massage her mother's back. "Oooh God!" She cried out. Beth continued to massage her back. "Ohhhhh, God, Bethy."

"Did I hurt you, Mama?" She said moving her hand away, but Kitty grabbed her hand, pulling her towards her.

"No. No. Listen to me, Bethy, I hate to do this to you, sweetie, but I need to push. I can't wait for your father to get back with Doc." She cried out through gritted teeth. Beth was now 17 years old, she had gone with Doc on many house calls and she had even been present for the birth of several babies. She quickly moved to get Kitty into position and then ran into the kitchen for a bottle of whiskey to us on her hands and the knife. Kitty watched as she set the items on the bedside table and then calmly went over for a couple of clean towels. As Beth pulled the sheets down and her mother's clothing up, she saw the scar on her thigh. It was a knife wound, from a madman who had kidnapped her mother two years ago and brutalized her before shooting her in thee back in the streets of Dodge like an animal. Jude Bonner, was the man's name and she remembered how her mother had been so quiet for some time. As Kitty screamed, Beth came out of her thoughts. She looked down to see the baby crowning and knew what she had to do. Kitty threw her head back as the pain seemed to increase. "Ooooohh, Bethy!"

"Mama, push!" She cried out to her.

Something was different this time. The pain seemed to be ripping through her hole body.

"Bethy, listen to me." She said out of breath. "If something happens to me, promise me you'll take care of the younger ones." She thrashed about as the pain continued. Bethy guided the baby out and quickly took care of the baby. Cleaning it down, cutting the cord and making sure that it was breathing. She then wrapped it in a blanket and placed the child on the bed next to Kitty.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Ma. Papa won't let it." She said as she stood and prepared to clean her up, when she saw that another baby was crowning. She smiled as she looked at the head making it's way out. "Boy howdy, papa's gonna love this." She said as she helped the baby's shoulder out then the rest of the baby. Smiling, she cut the cord and cleaned the baby.

It was almost two hours later when Matt returned with Doc. He had to go to The Collins place on the other side of town, while Doc tended to Mr. Collins' broken arm. Matt took his horse, and ties him to the post. He then headed for the house, waiting on the porch for Doc. The two men enter the house, to find Matty and Sarah at the table eating breakfast. Beth came out of the bedroom with the dirty sheets and towels bundled up. Matt waited at the door and looked in to see Kitty with an infant in each arm. Stepping back, he allowed Doc to walk in and he waited outside for Doc to finish. He looked over at Beth and saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"You're Ma, did it to me again, didn't she, Bethy?" She knew that he meant she had not only given birth to twins, but also to two more daughters.

"Sorry, Pa." She said feeling sorry for her father. Matt looked at his son who looked back at him.

"Matty, it looks like we are really outnumbered now." He said smiling at his son.

"That's okay, Pa, if they're like Ma, than that's a good thing." He said smiling and returning to each his breakfast.

Doc came out of the room within a few minutes. "Kitty wants to see ya, Matt. You done a fine job there Beth. Maybe you should be a doctor."

"Thank you, Grandpa." She said smiling.

Matt slowly entered the room to find Kitty who was propped up in the bed.

"Come in, Matt." She said looking at her babies then up at her husband. Matt slowly walked over to her and gently sat on the edge of the bed. Kitty handed him the baby closest to him. "Matt Dillon, I'd like you to meet your son, Samuel Mathew Dillon." She said as he stared up at her in awe and held his tiny son in his arms. "And this is Joshua Galen Dillon." She said smiling proudly at him.

'Sons, two more sons.' He said thinking to himself. He should have known Kitty would give him sons when he thought she was gonna give him more daughters.

"I-I can't have anymore babies, Matt, doc said I'm gonna need to go East to have an operation, but that I'll be fine, I just can't give you no more babies." She said quietly.

"We have eight children, Kitty, I think that's plenty." He said smiling sweetly at her. Tenderly he brushed a curl from her face. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too." Kitty said.

The end, I promise, no more chapter for this one. I think.

KR

The End


End file.
